On the Inside
by pinkmnms
Summary: What happens when the Cullen girls head to an all girl's school and the boys to an all boys? It was Emmett's idea, so there was bound to be a bet involved. Now the two groups see who can be accpeted by the humans the longest. All vampire, normal pairings
1. Picking Schools

**A/N- Before we begin, I just want to say that this is my first fanfic, so lay easy on the flames, I prefer constructive criticism. Thanks- pinkmnms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however much I wish I did. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella's POV

_Brook Stone Academy for Young Women_

That was what the bright blue and gold sign said. This purgatory was going to be my new high school. Ugh, High School. Esme was here taking a tour of our new school with Rosalie, Alice, and I before we got started this September. Our tour guide was aimlessly chatting about how great the school was and all that nonsense that guides tell people in order to sell the school well.

After about 10 minutes, we walked into the cafeteria. The guide told us that everyone in the High School has the same lunch, but the Middle School has a separate lunch. Like that would make a difference for us, this was just another place to waste money and look human.

"And this is our new menu for food here at the Brook Stone Academy, including vegetarian meals for all our girls who don't eat meat." She smiled while talking through her teeth. Obviously she didn't like spending a portion of her summer vacation taking people around on tours, now matter how short they were.

I exchanged a glance with Alice, and we both giggled silently as we thought of our 'vegetarian' inside joke. After our silent exchange, I paid attention to the layout of the school and memorized every route and walk way so that I wouldn't have trouble on the first day of school. But my sisters and I would still have to pretend we didn't know our way around campus very well, despite how much it we didn't need it.

Finally our guide led us to the admissions office, where we had to take a placement test. This was to decide if we would get into AP classes and what our basic background in education was. I've taken so many of these tests, this one will be no different. This was what, my fourth or fifth time through High School? Ever since I became a vampire, school has become dull and boring, but wasn't it always? When you have all the time in the world to study and a super computer for a brain, school seriously has no point. Oh well, the longer we can stay in one place, the better. This is just a small price to pay.

We arrived in a conference looking room and were told to sit down at one of the seats with pencils on the desk in front of them.

"All right girls, here are the tests: Math, Science, English, and then an Essay piece. You have 40 minutes for each. The will be a break after two booklets are completed. Pencils are on the shelf to your right. You may now begin." The guide walked away and left us to our work.

As I predicted, each test was a snap, you didn't have to be Alice to know that, but I had to work slowly as to not blow our cover.

Time passed, and before I knew it, I was on the essay section.

After we finished writing our essays, Alice, Rose, and I met up with Esme at the front desk where she was talking quietly with the female receptionist. Esme was asking when our results would be mailed home.

"In about two weeks." The blond haired receptionist answered, and then gawked at the sight of my sisters and me coming out of the testing room.

Even though I've been around humans as a vampire for a while now, it's still unsettling to have people stop and stare at you. Edward has helped me a lot with that though, considering we only pay attention to each other that I hardly notice people looking at us anymore. But when he wasn't here to dilute the stares, I felt uncomfortable. I was going to have to get used to this though, because Edward wasn't coming to school with me this year. I recalled the conversation the family had right before we moved from Oregon and what schools we were going to attend.

FLASHBACK

Everyone was gathered around the large oak table that was used for family meetings. Carlisle spoke,

"So it seems it is time for us to leave again, as I can no longer pass for my age at the hospital and everyone is out of high school. Alice and Jasper will be in charge of all moving details as well as I.D. changes. Bella and Edward are responsible for telling everyone about our move, shipping cars, and arranging for a moving truck. Emmett and Rosalie will find us a list of schools in town as well as finding out about hunting possibilities in the area. Esme has chosen a house in Maine and she and I will work out any final details. Please consult with one another and then agree on a school and what grades you will start in, etc. Everyone knows the drill."

Later that night, Emmett was complaining how every school is the same, never a challenge.

"I mean seriously, we gotta find some way to make things entertaining again! Hm… maybe…"

"No Emmett, no drastic personality changes. Yes, that includes being emo." Edward laughed.

Emmett muttered, "Psh, we all know Jasper is the emo one, he doesn't need an attitude adjustment."

Everyone laughed while Jasper shot Emmett daggers. He then stalked out of the room and went up stairs, muttering that he wasn't emo.

"He'll get over, don't worry." Alice chimed. "Continue Emmett." Alice smiled, she must've seen what Emmett was going to say because her whole face lit up as he spoke.

"HA! I've got an idea! What if… The girls went to an all girl's school and the boys went to an all boy's school! It'll be a challenge, the group that lasts the longest at their school before they become exiled by the humans, wins. As long as you have friends at your new school and are included, then you're in the game. Good idea, right?" Emmett announced with a grin on his face.

Everyone stared at Emmett, but I could tell Edward was contemplating the pros and cons. We wouldn't get to see each other during the school day, and I dwelled miserably over that fact. Edward was practically the reason I didn't mind going to school, the light of my day and night, never ceasing to keep me interested and entertained. But at the same time I know he liked Emmett's bet, beside, we had all night to keep our selves busy with each other…

"What about the losers Emmett, what do they get?" Edward inquired.

"How about… the winners get to choose one public humiliation stunt for the losers!" Emmett grinned evilly.

Alice promised that she wouldn't look into the future to see the outcome of who won, and if she did she was disqualified.

After much consideration, everyone accepted Emmett's challenge, even Jasper.

END FLASHBACK

And so that's what got us to today. Next we were going shopping to pick out "first day of school outfits." As if I didn't have enough clothes already. Oh well, whatever makes Alice happy I guess, even if shopping isn't my most favorite thing to do in the world.

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I strutted through the mall, getting many looks, ranging from love and lust, to pure jealousy. Again with the staring.

"_Mind your own business." _I thought angrily.

Alice led us around the mall, hitting all the major department stores and looking for the best brands.

We were finally settled in the changing rooms trying on outfits while Alice either approved or disapproved. Well, at least for me.

I stepped out in a baby blue sweater dress that fell nicely on my frame, with navy blue footless leggings that had lace trim on the bottom, paired with simple black flats and a sterling silver necklace with an aquamarine pendent hanging from it. Alice squealed with excitement when she saw me.

"Bella you look fabulous! You have to wear that to school on the first day. Wait- it's going to be cold and this dress is short sleeved, better find a jacket…" Alice ran off in search of a jacket.

I turned around to admire myself in the mirror. Over the past few years I learned to accept the strangely beautiful girl in the mirror, because when Edward loved me and told me I was beautiful, I didn't care what I looked like.

No sooner than 10 seconds later Alice dashed into the dressing room with a coat in hand. It was black with two sets of buttons up the front and navy detailing on the lower back.

"I saw a vision with you wearing this one Bella; it's going to be perfect. And you're going to wear it again at another event sometime soon… Edward will love it!" And then she skipped off to bring me another outfit.

I grudgingly went back into my changing room, but I had to admit, the ensemble looked good on me.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally finished shopping, and came home with over 20 different bags from the mall, all of them holding clothes. When Alice goes shopping, you can never get out with less than 10 bags. Trust me, I've tried.

When I finally managed to get to Edward, he embraced me tightly. That year of newborn strength was gone, and now I could hug him as tightly back. He whisked me off my feet and carried me up to our bedroom on the second level of the house.

Our bedroom was at the end of the hall way overlooking a gushing river that flowed into a lake down a few miles. We had a large black couch in one corner, and shelves with Edward's music lining the south wall. The west wall was made of glass, and we could tint it whatever darkness level we wanted with a remote so that no one could see inside our room. The east wall was the entrance to our room and a master bathroom along with master closet also lay along this wall. Along the north end of the room lay our bed, which was a pleasant white and contrasted nicely with the light blue color our room was painted.

"I love Isabella Swan, and don't you forget it. Our love will help us make it through the school day, and just because I'm not there, don't worry." He breathed his sweet scent into my face, and I was thoughtless for a moment, dazed by him.

And then I realized what he was saying. I started,

"Edward it won't be the same without you, I mean I know I'll have Alice and Rose but you'll be somewhere else…" He cut me off

"I'll always be right here." Edward pointed to my heart. "Never forget that. It won't be so bad, make the most of this new experience. Besides, do you want to win Emmett's bet?" He teased.

"Of course I want to win. Now come here you." I pulled him closer to me, so close I could taste his breath on my tongue. "Did you honestly think I would forget you? Don't you realize how much I truly love you? That love can never be broken, no matter how far away you are. Now, I need something that will keep me going through the day tomorrow, with you being gone and all." My voice trailed off, and I looked lovingly at him.

"Bella, I…"

But his words were too late; I pounced on him, taking him with me to our bed where we stayed until morning.

**So this is my first chapter- please review if you have the time, thanks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my BFFL's (especially Jazzalie, Alice, Mike, and Sampire)**


	2. Arrival

**A/N- Wow! You guys surprised me with my first chapter! Already several hits and story alerts- thanks guys, that's the kinda thing to get me motivated to write more, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. *Sigh* **

Bella's POV

It was six in the morning according to the clock on our nightstand. I quietly untangled my self from the sheets and Edward, and headed towards to bathroom for a nice warm shower. As I stood up, Edward came from behind me and embraced me in a loving hug.

"Good morning love, time to get ready for school so soon? I was enjoying myself… Oh well, you know how they say, 'time flies when you're having fun'." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Well we have all the time in the world so don't you worry." I reminded him playfully, "Now please let me go, I want to take a shower before Alice comes and makes sure I'm wearing the outfit we agreed on. And probably to make sure I'm not smuggling an extra pair of clothes in my pack back to change into later." I grimaced at the thought.

"All right you win, but I shall release you reluctantly." Edward made a dramatic face as he let me go, and I sighed.

"Just give me 10 minutes, okay? Love you." I quickly pecked a kiss on his cheek and darted off to the bathroom.

I loved our bathroom, it was such a relaxing place to be, and reflected both Edward's and my taste.

Everything was simple, and had a beachy undertone to it. The sinks were those fancy bowls with gold fixtures above them. The bowl itself was a mixed cream with gold flecks, and the handles of the faucet were starfish. Our soap holder was a sand dollar, and the marble tiles on the floor were a warm sand color with bronze undertones. Our bath tub was traditional, but had enough room for two. The shower was a piece of art in itself. A glorious showerhead poured from above, and on the inside walls of the shower were mosaics of a beach. The towel rack was heated and on it laid two light blue towels. A vanity was placed over by the door leading to the toilet (not that we needed it). But the one thing I loved the most was a painting that hung over the bath tub. Edward had taken a picture of our meadow and asked an artist to paint it with water colors. That painting had a great significance, and created a wonderful sense of peace and tranquility here in the bathroom.

As I stepped into the steaming shower, I began to mentally prepare myself for today. Such as whom would I make friends with? Would they be nice? Simple questions that I suddenly feared. What if, because of me, we lose the bet? Rosalie would never forgive me. Well, maybe she would. We had made progress in our friendship over the years, and I did not want to lose it just because of Emmett's bet.

After processing these thoughts, I quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a warm towel off the rack. Quickly drying and throwing on a robe, I dashed out into the large abyss that was my closet.

Alice had made sure that every closet in the house was large enough to support her shopping needs when buying for others, even Esme and Carlisle, hence the size.

I struggled to find my outfit because Alice had hidden it in here, but after searching for a couple minutes I found it. I slid the dress over my head and put on my leggings. Next I found my necklace in the jewelry box on top of our oak dresser, slid on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket on my way out of the closet. Then I caught a whiff of Alice's scent in our room.

Of course she was here; making sure everything came out the way it was supposed to. Wordlessly Alice dragged me into the bathroom and sat on the chair in front of the vanity. She grabbed her tools of torture and began.

It was accustomed that Alice do my make-up on the first day of school, one because she wanted to make sure everyone made a perfect impression, and two because I didn't have much expertise in the make-up department.

First came the eye shadow, a dark blue color but not dark enough to be considered navy. Then a wand of mascara, and finally a long lasting swipe of lip gloss. This is about as much as I allowed Alice to put on because as a vampire we're naturally beautiful, and don't really need all that artificial beauty make-up gives. So Alice just enhances what I have and adds a little color. She deemed me done and together we exited the bathroom.

Everyone was ready downstairs, and I felt the excitement radiating off everyone. I wonder how Jasper feels, picking up all this strong emotion. I quickly scan the room and see Jasper sitting in a chair, head between his knees.

Emmett muttered something about Jasper being emo and Rosalie tried to fight back a smile, but Jasper was too distracted to notice.

"_Poor Jasper, I hope he's okay…" _I thought. I nudged Alice and pointed to Jasper. She quickly flitted over to him and began massaging his shoulder, murmuring words to low and fast for me to hear into his ear.

Suddenly Edward was at my side in flash. He hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"Your going to be fine Bella, today is not the end of the world. I'll miss you love." And with that he leaned over and kissed me passionately. It was after a minute that Alice realized what we were doing.

"Edward! You ruined Bella's lip gloss! Now we have to re-apply, come on Bella!" And with that Alice dragged me off into the bathroom, dug an extra lip gloss out of her purse and began applying. When she finished she handed the tube to me to take.

"You might want to re-apply after lunch, to look…" Alice's eyes suddenly looked off into the distance and I knew she was having a vision.

"Alice what…" I was cut off by her squeal and than she began talking rapidly.

"Oh! Bella you're going to have a friend by the time you have your Spanish class! Let's see, you'll first meet in Biology, she's going to be your lab partner. Remember, as long as we have one person in the game, the whole team is in." She glanced at her watch and pulled me out of the bathroom. "Come on Bella, time to go!"

Everyone hasd already cleared from the room and Alice and I walked straight to the garage.

We were going in my car, which was now a silver Acura, the most conspicuous of the girl's cars. I assumed the boys left in Edward's new Volvo because it wasn't there when we left the garage.

Rosalie was driving, which was fine with me. I didn't really care about my car anyway. I did notice though when she slowed down, which meant that we we're finally here. We drove past the Brook Stone sign and parked in the student lot.

All three of us stepped out into another cloudy day simultaneously, and walked straight to the main building, ignoring stares as we reached our destination.

"Hey guys, um let's sit down for a second, class doesn't start for another 15 minutes. Besides, I need to look at my schedule." I said this at normal speed and initiated the 'human' act. A few girls looked at me and left, dismissing the situation.

"Okay. Do we have any classes together?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Rose, You and I have first and fourth period together. Bella and I have third and last period together. Bella, I believe you and Rose have fifth period together." Alice informed us, still keeping the human charade. We went over this information yesterday evening, but needed something to talk about while we waited for class to start.

Suddenly I heard whispering from other students the same words repeating themselves,

"Those must be the new girls" "Wow, how do they get their skin so perfect?" "Oh my god, I'm not prettier than them!" The last voice was high and frustrated to the extreme, reminding me of Lauren back at Forks High School.

Alice and Rosalie must have heard the same voice because we all looked in the same direction. In that instant I saw five girls, all walking together and wearing slightly different variations of the same outfit. A tall blond with stick straight hair and piercing blue eyes seemed to be the leader. As she walked by, the girl and her posse gave my sisters and me a glare that obviously seemed to say "this is my school, and you are so dead if you come across me." She gave Rosalie a look with jealousy clear on her face as she passed in front of her.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**Thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story and especially my Bffl's Alice and Mike, cuz they read my story and gave me positive feedback. This one's for you guys! Until next chapter- pinkmnms **


	3. First Day

**A/N- Thanks for everyone's continual support on this story. As you could probably tell, last chapter was kind of a filler chapter, and sets the stage for this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do **_**not**_** own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own the easy button- it belongs to Staples. **

Bella's POV

Alice, Rosalie and I walked in to the brightly light corridors of Brook Stone Academy for Young Women. I ignored the stares and went to find my locker. The locker number I was searching for was # 114…

"_Let's see, 97, 100, 107… aha! Locker 114. Ugh, just my luck, a bottom locker. Oh well." _I thought to myself. I crouched down and looked at the slip of paper that was mailed home with my locker combo on it.

The paper read, _34, 36, 30._ Wow, that combo was so easy it needed an easy button. Even a human could remember it without looking twice.

I opened my locker and dumped my purse and a few other miscellaneous items in, then shut the door. As I was turning away from my locker, I noticed the girl who was leading the group of Barbie's this morning. She headed over to the wall of lockers and opened the one _right above mine._

"_Great, looks like my first day of school couldn't start off any better." _I thought with sarcasm. "_Now I have the head witch right above me. God. I better be careful when I stand up though, I have a feeling she's going to try and make me hit my head on her open locker door sometime. I would just end up denting it, and that would not be good for our cover._"

I turned around and headed for my first class, trying to forget about the person above my locker. My first period seemed to be History in room 423 with Mr. Firce.

I rushed off to the class room and got there ten minutes early in my haste.

Mr. Firce was a nice man, probably late thirties and balding. He had small stubble that was a 'beard' and was very straight forward. If anyone tried to ask a question during his lecture he immediately said,

"The answer's no." jokingly, but then let the student finish her question.

One thing I noticed immediately with an all girls environment is that everyone was more focused during class, though they were quite chatty afterwards. The questions were realistic and everyone participated equally. No one seemed afraid to ask questions in class. I was surprised with all the empowerment and confidence these girls had. Girl only schools should get more credit.

Getting up slowly, I gathered my books and was headed off to second period, Biology. As I walked to the door, a quiet, brown headed girl stepped in front of me and opened her mouth to say something.

"Um, hi my name's Samantha, Sam for short, and I was wondering if you wanted help top find your next class. I know you're new and it's hard to fit in sometimes," She glanced down quickly and then locked eyes with me " And I want you to know that I would be more than happy to show you around school, maybe we can be friends." She smiled on the last part, and I knew she truly meant it.

"Thanks, my name's Bella." I smiled without showing my teeth and continued "It would be nice to have someone show me to my next class." And with that we left, chatting down the hallway about random subjects such as "where did your family live before?" and "What do you like to do in your free time?" ordinary questions just to get to know the other.

"_Well, here we go. Biology, again. It seems though like the most interesting things happen in this particular subject, like when I first met Edward…" _I thought dreamily and then snapped back to reality. My thoughts lasted less than five seconds and we turned the corner.

We entered the biology room, and the teacher assigned us seats. That was when I remembered Alice's vision, about meeting a friend in Biology. She was going to be my lab partner.

I was seated in the back of the room, and the teacher seemed intimidated by my beauty, because he stammered trying to say my name.

Our teacher's name was Mr. Levis, a young looking guy with a dark mop of hair. If I didn't have Edward, I might have thought he was cute in a way.

As I took my seat, I smelled the warm blood of the girl next to me. As usual I swallowed the extra venom and tried to completely forget about the burning in the back of my throat. By now I was extremely well at controlling myself, and it also helped that I went hunting yesterday with Edward.

The girl shifted in her seat, and was probably wondering if she should talk to me. Class started and we went over what to expect, the syllabus, etc. All the stuff to get you oriented for that class on the first day of school.

As the teacher was talking, I got bored and decided to play around with my shield, twisting and turning it this way and that, putting it over certain people and making tightly knit shields so that even if the person moved a fraction of an inch, the shield would move with them. After many years, I have practiced so much that I don't even feel the tight elastic-like band that binds my shield to me. It's ready to stretch any time I want, and to provide entertainment in situations like these.

After playing around with my shield, I dropped it and let it snap back to protect me. I no longer had to concentrate that hard either to pull my shield off me or to others. It was very convenient when kissing Edward and it helped fuel much passion between us when I shared certain thoughts with him. It's very convenient at night as well…

I lost my train of thought as the girl next to me turned to me and started talking. From what I heard from other students, it sounded like we had the last 5-10 minutes of class to get to know each other and talk.

"Hi, my name's Shanley." She said with confidence, and a very bubbly attitude it seemed. Perhaps a tad bit hyper…

"Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I smiled.

Shanley was average height, with light brown hair with bangs, and a few blue streaks at the ends. We talked for the last several minutes of class and then headed off towards the cafeteria. Overall she seemed like a very nice person, one I could get along with.

Sam joined Shanley and me at a table after we went through the line to buy food.

Alice gracefully walked over with another girl, who had long black hair and side bangs.

"Hey guys! I'm Alice, Bella's sister, and this is my new friend Cailyn!" Alice announced as she sat down with her tray. Cailyn seemed equally as excited as she pulled out a chair and began talking animatedly about some friend named Anti…

I tuned out of the conversation for a minute and scanned the cafeteria. It was there in the lunch room that I saw them again.

They were sitting in the middle of the room, all talking together. There were five of them. They were all different, yet exactly alike. Every one of them had unnaturally blond hair, all cut in slightly different styles. They had variations of the same outfit, all in different colors. The one in the middle who seemed to be a leader was wearing blue. I'm pretty sure the rest of her posse had nose jobs, because they all looked exactly alike.

I hadn't realized that Rosalie was with us when she told me,

"Yeah, I know. Typical mean girls with their queen bee clique. Just ignore them, I had them second period. I can tell they're all jealous of us, but especially me." Rosalie flipped her hair as she said this and smiled smugly. Even after all these years, Rosalie was still a little bit vain, but she has been improving.

During our conversation I noticed a few other girls sitting alone at a table, so I went up to ask them if they wanted to join us.

"Hi, my name's Bella and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come sit at our table, it seems lonely over here." I smiled and pointed to our table.

"Sure!" A dark blond answered and jumped right up. Her friends followed suit.

I learned that the one who spoke up was Katie; she and I had a good time talking together. Her friends, Anne, Maddi, Rachel, and Kylie were also very nice.

"So how do you guys like the school so far?" Anne asked.

"I guess it's alright, it certainly is a new experience for me and my sisters." I answered as honestly as I could.

"What about guys? Don't you miss them?" The one named Maddi sighed as she said this and I could tell she really wanted a boyfriend.

"We already have boyfriends." Rosalie said snippily, but she chewed her lip after she said this, trying to plan the best way to keep our friends without revealing that our boyfriends were our 'brothers'.

"Oh. Hey! Do you think you could hook me up with a guy? I'm sure they have friends, right?" The one named Rachel asked suggestively.

Her friend, Kylie, started laughing.

"Yeah right Rachel, like you could get a guy!" She meant it jokingly, and everyone joined in laughing. I noticed Shanley had an odd laugh, sort of a snort and then silent laughter, and then a burst of laughs.

Before long, lunch was over, and Rosalie, Alice and I dumped our trays, full of food, into the garbage.

Alice and Rose walked off to fourth period together, and Anne and Maddi joined me to head over to the gym where we had P.E.

I was so much better at P.E. as a vampire then before obviously, and I had to work hard not to act super good at everything physical. Well almost everything.

"If I were you I would stay away from Samantha, unless you want your social status down the drain." Anne suggested.

"Yeah, I hear she has like problems or something weird like that." Maddi offered.

"Um, okay. Thanks." I replied, and made a mental note to try and stay away from her

We headed off to the locker room and got ready for class. P.E., joy.

**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my Twilight friends! Since I'm back at school updates may take longer, just an FYI.**


	4. Class Time

**A/N- Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and has reviewed/subscribed/added to favorites, etc. Also thanks to my friends who help me figure ouit what to write next, lend me their names, and push me to write faster, you guys rock! ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own the book but not the rights. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella's POV

Gym class went by in a blur, so fast I really didn't even notice leaving. The girls I met at lunch, Anne and Maddi, left for another class, so I headed to fifth period alone.

As I turned the corner I saw one of the artificial blonds smirking at me. She was normal height, and had brown eyes. She also looked more athletic than the others, with her hair in a high ponytail and tennis shoes dangling out of her backpack. I was slightly surprised when she started walking towards me.

"Hi. My name's Kelly. Do you want help finding your next class?"

"Um thanks but I think I can manage. I believe my class is right over there." I pointed down the hall to the room on the right.

"Fine." She turned away from me with that one word, and stalked off to another class.

My guess was she was trying to lead me to another class or get me lost or something like that. Classical. It's never happened to me though, because I'm always with Edward or Emmett, and those two alone can be very intimidating to the average person. I shouldn't be surprised though, I had a feeling that the leader of this little clique would make sure that I would never be accepted by the people in this school; probably afraid someone might take over the school from her.

I opened the door to my next class, Spanish. Shanley was already there, saving me a seat. Rosalie was in the middle of the room, and being furiously glared at by everyone surrounding her.

"Hey Bella! Ready for Español?" Shanley asked as I took my seat.

"Si Shanley." I smiled at her. Twenty years back I had asked Edward to teach me Spanish, and so he did. I was practically fluent by now.

The class started and the teacher, Señora Martinez, began a lecture. Then she began passing out an examination sheet, just to test how much we already know, and depending on our scores as a class, we would start on the appropriate chapter.

The test was quite easy, going over basic and complex vocabulary, grammar, usage, etc. The teacher then asked a girl named Natasha to pick up all the papers.

As Natasha came up to me she said,

"Hola! Hi! Me llama Natasha! My name's Natasha. What's your name???"

"Hola Natasha. Me llama Bella. Nice to meet you." I said quickly.

"Um wow nice to meet you too." She looked surprised; perhaps it was because I spoke Spanish already when she clearly didn't expect me to? Or was it how I looked?

Shanley whispered to me,

"By the way Bella, Señora Martinez expects us to speak all Spanish in this class. She usually lets new girls off easy, but it seems like you're already familiar with the language."

I smiled and nodded, and then began packing up because class was over.

It seemed like today was 'everyone meet and take Bella to class day' because as I headed for the door, another girl, Ellen I think, asked if I wanted help finding my next class.

I politely said no and thanked her, and then I walked to my next class, which happened to be English.

In my next class I saw two familiar faces; Cailyn and Rachel. They were sitting at a two person table, and motioned for me to come and sit behind them. I gratefully took a seat and started talking with Cailyn before the class had started.

Rachel had started talking about a science incident last year, where she had thrown away a battery and some cables in the garbage because they didn't work anymore. The cables had attached to the battery some how and it heated the battery up so much that the trash had caught fire, and the whole building was evacuated. Her face was red by the time she finished.

The teacher entered a few minutes later.

She was a younger woman was dark brown curly hair. She introduced herself as Ms. Kinnly and passed out a syllabus. It quickly scanned it and found out that we were reading Romeo and Juliet this trimester. I loved Romeo and Juliet after all these years. It still captivated my heart, just as Edward did… mmm, Edward.

No. Focus. I tuned back in to what the teacher was saying and quickly put the syllabus into my English binder.

Ms. Kinnly explained to us that we would begin writing a simple five paragraph essay to give her sort of a biography of ourselves that was due next week.

As class was dismissed, I heard Cailyn exclaim,

"Homework already? Can't they just wait until tomorrow?!"

I hadn't noticed before but one of the blond look-alikes was in this class, and she sneered to Cailyn,

"Well, it sounds like _some_ of us can't handle high school. Maybe you should ask your new friend" She jabbed at me "for help. I saw your entrance exam grade since my mother is on the admissions committee. Your sisters seem to be just as smart. Something smells fishy around here; no one has ever scored that high. Mark my words, I'll find out what's wrong with this picture." The girl stomped her way out of the classroom, leaving Cailyn speechless.

"Great." I muttered. "Enemy number one."

"Actually if you have Elizabeth as an enemy, you have all her friends too. I wouldn't be surprised if she already told all of her little plastic friends as well." Cailyn sighed and left for her last class.

"Don't worry you'll live Bella." Rachel walked away, but not before I could hear her mutter, "Maybe."

**A/N- Okay so this chapter is a little shorter than the others and not much happens to be honest. I don't have that much time to write because of school and crap, but hopefully this will keep you guys happy until the next chapter. ~Review~ pinkmnms**


	5. Home Again

**A/N- Sorry for not updating this past week- life has been crazy. There's a bit of fluff in this chapter for all you romantics. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Bella's POV

"_School is finally over." _I thought to myself with relief. "_Time to go see Edward."_ I thought happily.

I walked straight to my car, not bothering to see if Alice or Rose were coming. That's how anxious I was to see Edward. I sat in the driver's seat and waited for my sisters to get in the car.

After ten minutes the came, but it seemed like a decade; I would know.

"So Bella! How did you like your first day? Lot's of new people! I like Cailyn; we have a lot in common. In fact I was thinking we all go shopping this weekend with everyone we met today! It'll be a get-to-know each other shopping spree! And then we can have a sleepover if you're up to it. Although I know your nights are usually occupied with other activities… Anyway. Whadda think?!" Alice blabbered.

"Um, sounds great Alice." I said, distracted. I was driving 101 mph, but not paying any attention to the road. In fact all my thoughts were about Edward right about now.

I tried to stir up a conversation with Rosalie in order to divert my attention from Edward.

"So Rose, anyone in particular you thought was a better friend to you?"

"I guess if I had to pick one it would probably be Maddi, she's got good fashion and the same kind thoughts about other people as I do." She smiled.

"_Hm. I figured as much. Oh well, at least we're all in the game now." _I smiled and thought to myself.

I turned onto our long driveway and sped straight to the garage. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and grabbed my bag off the floor then raced inside to see Edward.

I literally flung myself into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Bella." Was all he said, but with such emotion.

"Edward." I replied with the same tone.

We were alone in the front hall; everyone must have gone upstairs.

Edward swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs.

Our homework was to fill out a personal profile sheet, the typical, 'what your name?' 'How old are you?' 'What's your favorite hobby'?

If I answered truthfully to the last question I feel sure the teachers would get a nice shock…

I started filling out the paper silently in sync with Edward. My handwriting was considerably better than what it was before, but Edward's was still more elegant than mine will ever be.

"So, how was your day? Meet anyone?" I asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact I did. His name is Steve, he's nice and quiet, slightly reminds me of Ben Cheney back in Forks." He smiled.

"Well that sounds nice. How'd Emmett and Jasper do?" I probed.

"Emmett was a big hit with the popular guys surprisingly. You know the athletes and such. Jasper had a better time with the, err… the more quiet people."

"You mean the emo's!" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"EMMETT!" Jasper roared. "Outside, you and me, now." He demanded.

"Talk about a case of vampire bipolar." Emmett chuckled and then left outside with Jasper. All of this was happening downstairs but I heard every word.

A few minutes later I heard several cracks, and then a tree fell. Several seconds later, another fell.

" Boys! Stop playing out there and get back inside. Look at what you've done!" Esme exclaimed.

"Sorry mom." They both muttered.

I continued filling out the paper and finished. Edward was already done and standing by the window wall.

I stood up, put the paper into my backpack, and glided over to Edward.

He leaned down to kiss me. We melted into each other, grabbing fistfuls of the other's hair as the kiss began. Edward's lips were soft and passionate, molding to fit every move with mine. We went at it again and again; an advantage of being a vampire, you don't have to come up for air. Finally we ended up on the bed and just lay there, staring at each other.

I traced Edward's face, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips…

Nothing was more perfect than him, and he was all mine. I smiled at the thought.

I looked outside and realized it was getting dark outside. Perfect, it was time for my favorite night time activity.

I pecked Edward on the cheek, winked, and headed into our closet. Once inside, I headed straight to my dresser and began sniffing for the familiar scent of lace.

After rummaging for a few minutes, I found what I was looking for.

I slid the daring outfit on and went out to Edward.

The door to our room was shut, and romantic music played. I headed straight to the bed where Edward was laying.

At first we kissed, just as usual. Edward deepened the kiss and murmured to me when we came up for air,

"It's not fair, you look absolutely irresistible."

I kissed him again, and he began massaging my thigh, holding me close all the while.

Next we went under the covers, kissed again, and let our skin show the way nature brought us into this world.

My thoughts were dazed as we kissed again and again, and then changed to something else as I felt intense waves of affection and pleasure roll of Edward and me.

The night reached its high point, and Edward and I were together after an entire day of separation.

"I love you." He whispered.

"So do I." I replied, and let the night drag on.

**A/N- Beat that KT! Anyway you know what to do, click the little review button! **


	6. Plots and Plans

**A/N- I'm sorry I haven't posted in over a week guys, I really am, but life happened. So to put an end to those death threats I'm updating today! Hooray! A reason to celebrate!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight as much as I wish I did. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's POV_

The following day started off inevitably with a grey day. I was hoping for sunshine so I wouldn't have to go to school, but the clouds seemed to enjoy my discomfort as they gathered darker; we were probably going to have a thunderstorm later on today.

"_Maybe lighting will hit the school and start a fire. That would be nice, and then I could get out of class." _I thought to my self. But I knew that if I wanted to get used to Edward not always being there, I would just have to face school right in the face.

Edward was nowhere to be seen and my guess was that he was already downstairs, hanging out with Emmett or something.

I looked at the clock. It read 5:30 am.

"_Were we really at it that long?" _ I wondered to my self. Oh well, might as well get on with the day.

I stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying myself, I ran a brush through my hair and went straight to my closet. Alice wasn't there to dress me like yesterday, so I had to rely on my own sense of fashion.

Quickly I headed over to the denim section and grabbed a pair of jeans. I calculated quickly what I thought would be a nice outfit with the jeans and set out to find my favorite long sleeved shirt; complete with a graphic rose on the bottom right hand corner of it, and my black jacket. For shoes I wore a pair of simple designer tennis shoes (all Alice, I barely knew who the designer was). I grabbed a scarf on the way out; I figured it was cold outside and I had to appear dressed for the weather.

I ran back to the bathroom and put on some lip gloss and mascara, nothing too fancy. It was more designed so that Alice wouldn't argue with me about why I wasn't wearing any make-up.

I flittered down the stairs, but not before grabbing my school bag and purse on the way out of our room.

Downstairs people were lounging about. We still had about two and a half hours before we had to leave.

Rosalie and Alice were talking about something, Jasper and Emmett were stuck on their X-Box slaying zombies or something of the sort, and Edward was reading a book. Esme was busy sketching a room for a client she had, and Carlisle was reading the newspaper.

I sauntered over to where Edward sat and plopped on the couch next to him.

"Good morning love." He said politely, closed his book, and flashed me a dazzling smile.

I was dazed for a minute and responded,

"Good morning to you too." I smiled.

"So, what's on your agenda today?" Edward asked me.

"Well, let's see, I'll try to not get dissed by the preppy humans, make friends, and arrange plans for shopping this weekend against my will. Then to top off my day I will come back and fall into your arms, where I would prefer to stay. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?" I told him, and watched a smile play on his lips.

"That sounds interesting. I however, no matter what I do, I will be missing you." He pulled me into him at that moment, stroking my hair, as we sat there.

After about 10 minutes though, I stood up and sighed softly because Alice was beckoning me on the other side of the room to come.

"I'll be right back." I promised him.

""Don't worry, take your time." He chuckled, and went back to reading his book.

I strode over to the kitchen where Alice was waiting.

"What Alice?" I sighed.

"So Bella, I was thinking with Rose that this weekend after shopping we have a sleep over and do all kinds of girl bonding stuff. What do you think? "

"I think that sounds fine Alice." I told her.

"Oh and Bella, you're going to want to stay clear from your locker after lunch." Alice informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say that a not so nice surprise will be waiting above your locker, and unless you want lost and found clothes, stay away from it." Alice said, and then she laughed. "Brilliant! All right Bella, we're leaving in an hour, toodles!"

"_I wonder what that was about."_ I shook my head and tried to focus on being in the present, not some future Alice was seeing that made her laugh.

I walked back into the living room, only to find Emmett and Edward watching _America's Funniest Home Videos._ This was one of Emmett's favorite shows because he loved the ways the humans did incredibly stupid things. Kind of like I used to. I let them watch their show, so I silently slid out the back door and went to a large oak tree.

When we moved here, Edward and I built two large swings on the arm of an oak tree. I sat on one of them now and began to hum my lullaby. The moment was that of peace, but it wasn't long before I heard a faint noise to my left. Something so faint that my ears could pick up meant it was miles away. But I still heard it.

I ran into the woods to see if I could hear what the people were shouting.

As I got closer I came up to a large house. A mansion actually. It was large, white, and had a _huge_ pool in the back yard. A also saw a barn, and I immediately smelt the warm calling blood of horses. I ignored that and tried to see who was making the noise.

I was startled to see the head of the clique storm out the front door of the mansion followed by one of the girls that looked like her. I remembered that girl; she was the one who tried to divert me in the hallway, she was called Kelly.

The leader, (Who I still didn't know what her name was) slid down and sat on the front porch, muttering something about drivers being late. I was assuming that she and her friend were waiting for her driver to come pick them up.

"I still can't believe those new girls. They're _so _pretty. Prettier than me! And look at what my stylist did to my hair! I tried to get her to make it better looking than that new blonde girl named Rosalie, and now it's a disaster! I mean, these curls, they're not at all like I envisioned. They don't look the same as they did on that girl. And one of them even has a locker beneath me! I requested no one get put below me. Oh well, maybe that will change with our little stunt today, right Kelly? It was an ingenious plan; I know you came up with part of it, but seriously. Nice." She shared a smug smile with the girl next to her and continued talking. "Still, we have to find out how they get their looks. I know they are 'sisters' and adopted, but something tells me there's more to them then meets the eye. In any case, we have to find out evidence to take them straight to loserville. There's gotta be some dirt about them somewhere, all we have to do is find it."

"Look! Carl is here. And don't worry about the plan; I'll make sure everything goes as plans." Kelly promised as the two girls slid into the town car, couture purses and all.


	7. Paint

**A/N- Hey guys, in case you haven't noticed my updates are becoming weekly, just so I can keep myself sane and get everything else done. Thanks for all the great support!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes; I own nothing Stephenie does blah blah blah. **

_Bella's POV_

I ran through the trees back to the house. I thought about everything that happened this morning so far as the trees whipped by my face. I knew for sure that there was no way anyone was getting me to my locker after lunch; I was going to make sure of that.

When the large familiar house came into view I slowed down and settled into a nice jog. As I approached the front door I witnessed Jasper coming out of the house with what seemed to be the remains of an Xbox controller. Emmett yelled after him,

"Aw come on Jasper! Don't be a sore loser. I mean it's true that even Bella could have beaten the first level but…"

Jasper paid no attention to him as he stomped off straight into the garage.

Quickly dismissing what just happened, I entered the house and immediately spotted Edward, back on the couch reading again, but this time another book.

I was about to sit down when Alice pulled me aside.

"Oh no lovebird's, no time to go all romantic on us, we gotta go. Come on Bella!"

And with that she pulled me off into the garage. Fast Pixie.

I was driving today, and we got to school with about 15 minutes before the first bell rang.

I ran off to my locker and grabbed everything I needed until the end of the day. I then headed off to first period, which today was English.

I hurried off to the classroom and snagged a seat in the back. That was when I noticed the leader of the Barbie's take a seat in the middle of the classroom. She obviously wanted attention. Immediately three girls went around her and began talking eagerly about some back to school party this weekend. They all began calling her by name, which was…

_Slam!_ A ruler came down onto the desk up front and the teacher told everyone to settle down and take their seats.

Class was about to begin and no one was sitting next to me. It wasn't until a minute into class Maddi walked into the classroom and grabbed the seat next to me.

"Hey Bella! What up?" Maddi asked as she sat down. Maddi was sporting a new blond highlighted look in her already dirty blond hair and cut, which seemed to be slightly styled after Rosalie.

"Um nothing much." I turned and faced the teacher as she spoke a while about writing proper essays and such. By the time our class got out we had three minutes to get to our next class.

I rushed off to Art class and burst through the door just as the teacher walked to her desk.

The art teacher was a smaller lady, with bright orange hair put messily into a bun. She wore brown slacks and a white button down shirt, and accessorized with a few funky necklaces. All in all, a very nice teacher.

Already sitting at a large table was Rachel and Anne, bickering with one another. I sat next to Rachel and dropped my stuff next to my stool. I turned to face the teacher as she began lecturing us about art class.

"And for today ladies I want you all to make some sort of creation reflecting you. You have 40 minutes beginning… now. And I expect you all to finish." The teacher, whose name was Ms. Lily said, and began helping students find the right tools they needed to create a 'masterpiece'.

It took me less than two minutes to decide what I was going to do. I decided to stick with a simple watercolor of our meadow.

I went around the room and quickly gathered the items I needed then sat back down at my place at the table.

Rachel was sitting next to me with a tray of paints and holding a paintbrush to a clean piece of paper.

She was trying frustratingly to get the paint out of the tube. Suddenly, just as she clamped down on the paint, the tub exploded splattering everything in sight. Rachel, her clothes, the table, everything was covered in red paint. The teacher yelled,

"NO! Not my precious paint! It was my favorite color too- beetroot red! Now clean up this mess!" The teacher obviously wasn't happy, but I offered to help Rachel cleaning up.

"Don't worry Rachel; I'll help you get clean in no time." I smiled gently and went over to grab paper towels. When I was walking back with them, I noticed a blond head bobbing in the paint closet, but quickly pushed the image aside; everyone _was_ painting today, maybe she was just looking for a new color.

After the ordeal in art and getting Rachel some new clothes (thanks Alice), we set out together for lunch.

I went to the lunch line and grabbed a couple of gross things and sat back down at the table with everyone from yesterday. Apparently Alice just told everyone about the plans for this weekend, because a buzz was in the air and discussions about make-up and clothes were circulating.

I silently grabbed a seat next to Cailyn, who wasn't so quiet. In fact, she was celebrating the shopping trip exclaiming,

"Great! I need some new clothes for the next big dance. This is gonna be great!"

Then Alice, being the party planner she was, asked everyone what candy was their favorite. Instantly everyone yelled,

"Pixie Sticks!" At the top of their lungs and started cracking up. Apparently there was some inside joke I was missing.

Noticing my confused look, Anne filled me in.

"We were having a sleep over one time and Cailyn and Katie started sniffing the pixie sticks, and then they got all high. It was hilarious. Katie even did a superman pose in her underwear, that's how senseless they were." She smiled while Katie stuck the same pose, reiterating the laughter.

After waiting a few more minutes, I dumped my lunch and headed into the hallway, but before I left I heard Alice's almost silent whisper,

"Remember, stay away from your locker." I nodded and left.

As I headed into the hallway, I realized that I had to pass where my locker was to get to my next class- P.E. After a silent moment of panic, I continued down the corridor, staying to the far left. I noticed Kelly standing around the corner and giving thumbs up to the Barbie leader, smiling slyly the entire time.

I heard Kelly whisper to the Blondie,

"Ok, you should go over there to bring her under her locker. I'll stay here until you're ready."

Blondie replied, "Ok. Hold on, I gotta grab my purse from my locker and put on one last swipe of gloss- it's the ultimate confidence booster." And so she went under her locker.

It was at that moment a girl in the shadows ran and knocked into Kelly, making her drop a rope she was holding. The rope released a bucket of paint all onto the head of the girl standing below.

A loud screech filled the hallway, and the next thing I knew, Blondie was covered in bright orange paint.

The culprit, stood next to a fallen Kelly mouth wide open, and then smiled. I walked over to her and said,

"Thanks, they were gonna do that to me. You just saved me a trip to the cleaners." I smiled, and took in the newcomer.

She was asian, with soft chocolate skin, and the longest, silkiest black hair I have ever seen.

"So, what' your name?" I asked.

"Emily." She replied.

**A/N- So you have it folks! Hopefully you all liked it (especially you Walter!) ~pinkmnms**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**A/N- Ok, so I'll answer some questions I've been getting about my story. First, Renesmee doesn't exist in my story- I just couldn't work her in along with Jacob. Also, Bella did become a vampire, but use your imagination on that part. And finally, Blondie's name will be revealed this chapter (her name is NOT Blondie, that's just what I called her in earlier chapters so you guys would know who I was talking about). Sorry for the long A/N- onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (OMG what a concept!). SM does. **

_Bella's POV_

"Well, um thanks Emily. You kind of just saved from having a paint disaster and another excuse for Alice to take me shopping. My name's Bella by the way." I mentioned to Emily as we walked down the hall, leaving what's her face & co. to clean up their mess.

"No problem. If anything, she deserved it. It was time Geraldine got a taste of her own medicine. Did you know her name means 'ruler with spear'? I mean how fitting is that?" Emily said while tossing her long black hair over her shoulder.

"_Geraldine? Wow, what an… interesting name. Especially for a girl of her demeanor." _I thought smugly to myself as I walked to the door of my classroom.

"Well thanks for walking with me Emily. And you're welcome to come shopping with me and some other girls this weekend. If you see my sister, Alice, just ask her for the details." I smiled warmly before turning the knob and gliding into the classroom.

I settled for a seat next to Katie, who was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Um, Katie, are you ok? Or did you have a little too much sugar…?" I asked her, but the answer was obvious- she was on the hyper side.

" Well, um, I um might have had a few pieces of candy, and I had a glass of this really yummy drink that one of my friends brought to school in her lunch. It had a BIG M on the side. It looked creepy but tasted soooooooo good!" Katie exclaimed.

Oh great. The girl I'm going to be sitting next to for 40 minutes got loaded up on candy and had a Monster Energy drink during lunch. Perfect.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in an effort to relax. It was a habit I had picked up from Edward. It didn't help though, as the teacher called out instructions for a lab we were performing today. With our table partners. Great.

I quickly grabbed the needed supplies and grabbed Katie off to our work station. We were starting off the year with an electricity unit, and today's lab included us setting up a circuit to light up a single bulb. Nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong!

Somehow between connecting wires and batteries, Katie hooked up a ton of extra batteries, shocked herself, overpowered the light bulb, exploded the bulb causing glass to shatter everywhere, and ended up laughing on the ground hysterically. How she did this I don't know.

Note to self: Keep Katie away from sugar.

Needless to say the teacher wasn't impressed and we failed the lab. WE FAILED THE LAB. A simple experiment that an eight year old could probably do. It was only the first experiment of the year and we failed. I can't believe it.

I shook my head in disbelief as we settled back in our seats to discuss the lab as a class.

"Um, sorry Bella. I really didn't mean to do all that. I guess my curiosity got the best of me though." Katie said sheepishly, "after all, curiosity killed the cat. Thank god I'm not a cat."

Sometimes I worried about that girl.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat, heading over to the next building for math. Ugh, I hate Trigonometry. I didn't like it 50 years ago, I don't like it now. And won't. Ever.

I silently thought this as I entered the room. I noticed an empty chair next to one of my earlier acquaintances, Anne, and sat down next to her. I got out my math binder and paper, ready for class.

"Hey Bella! Remember me? Well anyway Alice invited me to go shopping this weekend and I can totally make it. This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed to me. "Seriously though, it's gonna be a blast. We can stay up late talking; paint each other's nails, and just par-tay!"

At least some one is excited for this weekend. I gave a smile back to her before sharing my thoughts,

"I can't wait either- it'll be a great bonding experience. And we have the house to ourselves- my parents are going out of town for the weekend and my brothers are going hiking- so girls only." I shared with her before the teacher called us to attention.

The truth was Esme and Carlisle didn't really want to fake sleeping and be in the same house with a bunch of teenage girls all night. Edward also was afraid of some of the more… interesting thoughts a bunch of hormonal girls could dredge up, especially with three incredibly hot guys there, so he, Emmett, and Jasper were going hunting instead. It was a smart move.

I tried to pay attention to class, I really did, but I ended up zoning out instead. Who knew math had the potential to put a vampire to sleep? And we don't even sleep!

Finally, after a torturous 40 minutes, class was over.

Anne followed me into the gymnasium, and then into the locker rooms to change for class.

P.E. was slightly more entertaining than last class, because we were starting up soccer.

Just then, I noticed Geraldine and one of her other posse members enter the gym from the lockers, looking slightly hooker-ish with short-shorts and a low cut tank top. Granted it was warm, but not _that_ warm. Oh well, whatever, let them figure it out themselves. Geraldine still had paint in her hair, and Anne and I stifled a laugh as she tried to walk sexily across the gym

The class headed up to the field and was divided into two teams. Anne and I exchanged glances of joy when we were put on the same team for the game.

We ran over to our side of the field, picked a goalie, and positioned ourselves for the start of the game.

Geraldine was goalie for the other team, and was flouncing around in the goalie box.

"_May the best team win, bitch"._ I thought with reverence as the ball was kicked to one of my team mates. I just noticed that many of the players on the other team consisted of dyed blondes, and those normally considered preppy and rich girls.

"_Let's see how well they can play."_ I noted to myself as I was passed the ball from Anne.

I headed straight towards the goal, dodging oncoming opposite team members. I was flying down the field, not letting anyone touch me, but still going slow enough a human could pull it off. I was on fire as I neared the goal box, aimed, and shot the ball.

Not like I was aiming for her, but Geraldine took the shot from my fast kick, and was still for moment before falling backwards, landing on her butt. She looked stunned for moment before yelling at me,

"Cullen! You little #$^ *&^%$#"

Was all I heard before the coach told her to be quiet. So much for that.

I smirked and ran back to my side of the field, giving Anne a high five as well as the rest of my team before heading back down to the gym. Wow, class really passed fast. Forty minutes could do a lot of damage- as I just witnessed to that theory.

I changed quickly and realized that my day had come to a close. I sighed, gathering my things before heading off to my car. I just went straight from the gym to my car since I put nothing in my locker because of earlier.

"Bye Anne!" I called as I walked out into the parking lot. "See you later!"

She waved before turning to her car and getting in.

I put the key in the ignition as I waited for Alice and Rosalie to get in, thinking about today's events.

All in all, not a bad day, and I smiled to myself. High school sure was fun this time around.

**A/N- So, chapter 8- love it, hate it? Let me know- review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Enchanted

**A/N- I know, it's been over a week (I think), but I'm updating now so don't kill me. Also- we just did a project in Social Studies that required incorrect grammar and misspelling (we were writing Lewis and Clark journals) so if my writings a bit off, that's why. ******** Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not and will not **_**ever **_**own Twilight (belongs to Stephenie Meyer). There I said it. **

_Bella's POV_

I pulled into the oversized garage and stepped out of the car, grabbing my stuff and slamming the door before scanning the area. I noticed the boys weren't home yet and so I somberly headed up the stairs to do homework. At least I would actually get some done without Edward distracting me.

I flew up the stairs and opened the door less than ten seconds from getting out of the car.

Alice as far as I was concerned was planning more events for the party this weekend even though it was still Thursday.

Rosalie was working on her car from the sound of metal objects and other various mechanical sounds emitting from the garage area.

Suddenly I heard a yell from the garage,

"Oh Shit! Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Crap, baby I'm sorry, please forgive me." Emmett cried as he got out of his Jeep.

From my window I could see Rosalie under Emmett's massive tires. Had he run over her? Wow, that was a first, especially for Emmett. I could tell he wasn't having any 'fun' tonight. Rosalie was pissed as she yelled at Emmett,

"You couldn't see me! You're a vampire for crying out loud, what about acute senses like _eyesight_. You have eyes for a reason."

"But, Rose I was distracted. Edward and I" Emmett pleaded but was cut off by Rosalie lifting his jeep off her and talking to him once again, this time in a stern voice.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen you are banned for tonight and this weekend from you-know-what. And look at what you did to my clothes! They're completely ruined!" Rosalie screamed at him before stalking off into the house.

Rosalie's clothes were completely trashed as she walked through the door, strips of cloth hung from what used to be her shirt and her jeans had the whole 'ripped' look going on.

I got back to my work as Rose slammed the door, and I heard the water pipes groan as she turned the shower on.

Seconds later Edward entered the room and leaned against the door frame arms outstretched, and I hopped up and walked into his open arms. We hugged tightly and then he leaned down to kiss me with his smooth, soft lips. We stood there, joined together for several minutes until he pulled away.

I pouted as Edward sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me teasingly. If I had it my way I would spend most of my time making out with Edward, but we had other things to attend to at the moment. Like homework. Which I knew would only take me five more minutes.

I sighed and sat down, quickly calculating the last few math problems in my head, writing it down at lightning speed, put it away, and sat angelically in Edward's lap.

"All done." I smiled and stared into his dark eyes, they were almost black. I guessed that he really needed the trip this weekend to go hunting, so it was a good thing I wasn't going to be there to distract him.

I on the other hand thought about hunting tonight in an effort to keep my eye at a reasonable color and because I knew I wouldn't get the chance to this weekend.

"I could think of a million things to do right now, but they all have one thing in common; spending time with you." He gave me a crooked smile, the one I fell in love with, and I was disoriented for a minute until I could arrange my thoughts.

"All right then, what would you like to do since I will do whatever you do?" I asked inquisitively while tracing the contours of his arm, designing random patterns on it until I looked into his eyes.

"Let's do something short, since I think Alice wants to go hunting with you tonight. Your eyes are getting darker I noticed." He gave me a short smile and then took interest in my lips, kissing me gently before I was allowed to speak again.

"How short is short? Do I have 2 hours or 20 minutes?" I asked tentatively before grabbing his hand and just holding it between my hands.

"I estimate with Alice busy, we probably have closer to two hours."

"Alright then, how about we watch a movie in the mean time? I'm in the mood for something… romantic and funny." I told him.

"Let's see what we can find Mrs. Cullen" He replied before picking me up bridal style and carrying me downstairs to the bonus room.

The bonus room was a large room with all the media equipment- computers, T.V., Game consoles, sound system, you name it. It also had several shelves of books and art lining the walls. The walls were painted a light and cheery green color and had white trim running along the top and bottom of the walls. Esme had picked out a neutral beige color carpet and accented it with a gold rug in the middle of the room. The East wall was glass and let in lots of natural light. In many ways it was one of my favorite rooms in the house. My favorite though was our bedroom, for many reasons.

Edward led me to the cabinet with all the DVD's in it. I was randomly browsing when I spotted what I felt like watching. I picked out the movie _Enchanted_ and skipped happily to the DVD player, plopped it in and sat on the couch expectantly. Edward smiled and sat down next to me. He grabbed the remote and skipped all the previews so the movie could begin.

I loved this movie for a couple of reasons. One is because it's just a sweet movie, absolutely adorable. And I love the catchy music. I also love this movie because the prince's name is Edward, and it reminds me of how Edward is my very own prince. Cheesy sounding yes, but truthfully that's what I feel.

I settled for leaning against Edward as the movie began.

The scene focused in on Gisele, the princess singing about how lips are so important.

Just as she sang the chorus line, I grabbed Edward, pulled him down to me and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Your lips are definitely the most important thing right now." I whispered into his ear and was prepared to kiss him again until my cell phone rang. I sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Maddi from school, probably calling to tell me she could come this weekend. I flipped open my phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hey Bella! It's Maddi. I just wanted to let you know that I can come this weekend and thanks for inviting me. Is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Um, actually Maddi I think Alice has everything all planned out, so just bring yourself and sleepover stuff. It's going to be a blast."

"Okay, thanks. See you at school tomorrow- I'll save you a seat at lunch, bye!" She said cheerfully before hanging up.

"What happened to 'please silence your cell phones' during a movie?" Edward teased as he started the movie back up again.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be calling me. Now back to the movie." I snuggled into Edward as the movie passed on, and clapped when it ended.

I think Edward enjoyed the movie too, because he didn't try to stop me when I grabbed his hand twirled around with him in the center of the room singing 'That's How You Know from the movie.

"How do you know he loves you, how do you know he's yours?" I was singing while dancing until I started laughing, and collapsed on the couch with Edward on top of me.

His breath caressed my face as he leaned in to kiss me, holding me tight.

It wasn't until Alice walked into the room that we finally ended our kiss and pulled away reluctantly.

"All right lovebirds break it up. Bella, we're going hunting. Be ready in two minutes to leave. We're not going far, just in the woods behind the house. Got it? I'll be waiting by the front door." She said quickly before gliding out of the room.

I sighed and stood up off the couch.

"Looks like I have to go now unless I want the pixie to come back and drag me out by my ear. I'll see you later." I told him before giving Edward a quick peck on the cheek and leaving the room.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Cullen." He called behind me.

I walked out to the front door to meet Alice, ready to go.

We exited wordlessly and ran into the forest. As soon as we were far enough into the trees, Alice disappeared, having caught the scent of a nearby moose, which I had smelt but left to her.

Giving into my instincts, I heard and smelt a small group of deer off to my right. I darted in that direction and followed their fresh scent that the wind was blowing in my direction. Quietly I dropped into a hunters crouch, and waited frozen, for the right moment to strike. Two seconds passed before I made my move.

I sprang from where I had hidden and jumped onto the closed deer, breaking its neck and quickly drinking from the jugular. The other deer had run off, but not gone too far. I knew I could catch them and satisfy the rest of my thirst without having to travel far.

The deer was soon drained and as I removed myself from its dead carcass, I came across Alice. She approached me and gave a wide grin.

I smiled and quietly spoke to her,

"There's a group of deer up ahead. I'll go right, you go left, got it? Once you see my thumbs up, go. Now let's hunt."

We both sank into a crouch at that point, moving without a sound between the trees. As I waited in my hiding spot, I gave myself a once over. No blood had gotten on my clothes. That was a relief, even though I would probably never wear them again thanks to Alice. Scanning the area I quickly spotted Alice, gave her the thumbs up and sprang.

The deer hadn't suspected us thanks to our careful planning and so Alice and I killed the remaining two that we left. After draining the first one, I heard a crunch of leaves and smelt a blood almost as sweet as a human. I turned quickly and took in the sight of a cougar.

A snarl erupted from my lips as I leaped to kill it, not bothering to finish the other deer. Alice could have it.

Within seconds I had ended its life. A minute passed and it was completely drained.

"You could have shared Bella, what's the fun in deer." Alice teased as she pushed the dead animals into the bushes.

"Sorry Alice, you know how I get. Ready to head back?" I said apologetically.

"Yeah, let's go. Jasper's waiting for me."

"Edward's waiting for me too."

I smiled and sighed as we took off, the soft ground flying beneath my feet.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N- So there you have it. Sort of a filler chapter, but it was the longest I've written yet. Since I'm on Mid-Winter break, I'll squeeze in a few extra chapters, 2-3 for this week. Thanks for reading and review! **


	10. Rumors

**A/N- Okay, next chapter! Double digits! I'm a bit surprised though, no reviews for last chapter… Please review- they keep me going. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_Bella's POV_

Yesterday's afternoon passed in a blur, and thanks to my successful hunting, my eyes were now a light butterscotch color, the same that all the girls at school had grown accustomed to.

After picking out an acceptable, Alice-approved outfit this morning, I went downstairs to help Alice with a few last minute plans for tomorrows shopping trip.

"So from what I've gathered, preferences for candy are pixie stixs, chocolates, and…" Alice informed me, but I wasn't really listening. I felt sure that tomorrow would be a success no matter what Alice had planned. Shopping was like a bait, hook, and sinker to girls our age. Especially since Alice had decided that we would pay for everything as a treat.

I sighed and stood up from the table I was sitting at with Alice and walked over to where Edward and Jasper were having an arm wrestling match. Emmett was behind Jasper, cheering him on.

Boys will be boys.

Smirking to myself, I decided to help Edward out by thinking the most lustful thoughts and emotions towards him.

Jasper was caught off guard at my sudden emotion spike and intensity, that he was distracted for a second from the match.

That second was all Edward needed to pin Jasper's arm and win the wrestling match. Edward stood up victorious from the match and smiled in my direction. He knew what I had done.

"Aw man. Jasper, you just cost me 5k." Emmett whined to Jasper.

"Pay up Emmett." Edward smirked, hand outstretched, waiting for the clips of cash Emmett held in his hand.

"It's not really that fair though. Bella's emotions took me off guard." Jasper replied back, glaring at me.

"Not my fault if you can't handle my love for Edward, Jasper." I told him playfully before going into the arms of my angel.

I kissed him for a moment and looked back at Jasper, who met my gaze and then turned to go sit by Alice.

Instinctively I turned and faced Edward, pulling him into a deeper kiss and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He reacted much the same and put his arms around my waist. We stood there for a good five minutes until Emmett walked back to where we were standing.

"Get a room." He joked before turning on the T.V.

Edward let go of me to retort to Emmett's request.

"Emmett, if you can't stop thinking of Rosalie that way, then I see no reason why Bella and I cannot simply kiss. This is PG rated while your thoughts are X rated. Besides, all this love and lust is giving Jasper a head ache, so cut it out."

He pointed to Jasper who was sitting in a chair, head in his hands with Alice behind him, rubbing circles in his back and offering comforting words. She gave Emmett a quick glare before returning her attention to Jasper.

"Sorry Bro, but Rose has me banned, and you know how I get." Emmett laughed before gluing his eyes back to the T.V.

Emmett will be Emmett, lust and all.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Time to leave for school already? Sometimes time slipped so fast from my grasp.

I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek, and admitted glumly,

"Time to go. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I'll be waiting." And with those words we parted.

"Alice, Rose, let's roll. I'm in the car." I said at a normal volume, knowing they could hear me.

Grabbing my school bag off the couch I walked out the door into the garage.

Putting the key in the ignition I revved the engine impatiently while I waited for Alice and Rosalie to get in the car.

As they got in I turned the radio on; listening to music helped get me in the mood for school. The pop culture was something I could not escape at this school, so I was something I just had to accept and learn to like.

Paying attention to the road now, I swerved in between cars and pushed 80 mph. I hated driving slow, but traffic was to blame. I laughed internally as I remembered when Edward's driving had scared me so many years ago. Now it was normal for me, although when we drove everyone back to our house tomorrow after shopping, I would have to remember to drive even slower as to not raise suspicion.

Arriving at school on time gave us little time to talk and socialize with our new-found friends, and so Alice, Rosalie and I headed straight to first period. To start off the day, I had Biology, followed by Spanish.

After Spanish I headed to my Trigonometry math room, getting there early. Talking in a corner was three of the five stuck up snobs. They gave me an angry group glance as I sat down in my seat. Then in unison, they flipped their dyed hair over their shoulders and began gossiping again. From where I was sitting I could hear their conversation.

"I hear that the Cullen girls all had plastic surgery to make themselves as pretty as they are now. Can you believe it? I can't see why their parents would even let them in the first place. That's a sign of bad parenting; I wonder what else they let them do? You never now with girls like those. I on the other hand would _never_ consider plastic surgery. I mean seriously, look at me! I'm already spectacular!" Geraldine exclaimed. "So spread the word, people in this school need to see their peers in the most truthful way, and sometimes, the truth hurts." She grinned slyly before returning to a regular conversation about some guy at the all boy's school across the way. His name was… Edward!

These vile girls were talking about _my _Edward in a way that I immediately had to stop a hiss rising up my throat. I had never felt so… territorial before. The overwhelming urge to go up to them and tell them to back off was almost inescapable, but somehow I managed to calm myself down enough to think rationally. First, how could I hear about what they were talking about when I was so far away without blowing our cover? Second, if they found out Edward was mine; they would start talking about my family and possibly try to get him for themselves. I snorted- as if that was even possible. Edward would treat them with the respect for a grain of salt. But the thought lingered in my mind as I diverted my attention away from the girls- trying to look normal.

Moment later, Shanley entered the room and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Shanley, what's up? Are you coming shopping with us tomorrow? It's going to be lot's of fun." I tried to put as much fake enthusiasm into my sentence as well as trying to distract myself from the present situation.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. It was super generous of you guys to offer to pay for everything, you don't have to." Shanley replied with warmth as class began.

"No problem. My parents say as long as we have fun and don't go completely overboard (in Alice standards, that over $50,000) we're covered." I told her quietly as the lecture started.

"If you say so." She replied quirkily before continuing on, "Just to let you know, other people have found out about this, Maddi couldn't contain her excitement, and they're all really jealous. Especially Geraldine and her little gang over there" She pointed before speaking again, "They don't like people having bigger and better plans than them. But don't worry, everything will turn out great. Besides, who cares what they think?" Shanley finished and remained silent while taking notes on the rest of the lecture.

Class got out late, so as I was heading down the hall, I was surprised to see a group of girls, chatting animatedly by a wall of beige lockers.

"And apparently almost everything from the top of their noses to the bottom of their butts has been redone with plastic surgery, and _everything_ in between." One red-head exclaimed before one of her friends interrupted her.

"But that just doesn't seem like them. Ok, maybe the blonde, but the other two? Not the typical plastic surgery addicts. I don't know about you guys, but I think this rumor is just a rumor and nothing else." A brunette with caramel highlights said defiantly.

I walked closer towards them because the cafeteria was just beyond where they were standing and continued hearing their conversation,

"I don't know…" One girl paused as she saw me pass her and her group, giving me an obvious once over before shaking her head and changing the subject of the chatter.

People were already gossiping in three class periods! Gossip flew fast around this school; we would have to be careful if our family 'secret' got out. And by that I mean that the guys live in the same house as us and that we're all 'together'.

Clearing my head, I walked into the cafeteria, reserved as I ignored the stares boring into my back as I got into the lunch line.

After spotting the table with my friends and sisters, I quickly sat down with them and whispered to Alice and Rosalie under my breath about the recent rumor going around school because of a certain someone.

Rosalie's face turned hard after she heard the news; no one was going to sabotage her beauty, especially if it was an ignorant human. I felt sorry for Emmett tonight- she would be harder on him than usual, expecting a plethora of complements from him to feel secure, but not giving him anything in return because of his recent 'ban'.

Alice simply looked put out, but after what seemed to be staring off into the distance, she smiled and told me that everything was going to be ok. She also told me that blackmail would be essential in the future… she smiled wickedly at that point and I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one questioning Alice's sanity at that particular moment.

"So um Bella, I've been hearing rumors lately saying that you guys, um, like plastic surgery?" Maddi asked, unsure of what she said was acceptable.

Everyone at the table seemed intent on my answer as I spoke,

"No Maddi, Alice nor Rosalie, nor I have had any kind of surgery. I know that people have been talking, but I want to put that rumor to rest. You can't believe everything people say." I replied earnestly. The expressions around the table instantly went from uncertainty to willing trust.

"That's good to hear." Anne said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Do you want us to go out defending your non-plastic surgery record? We can be like, social bodyguards, right guys?" Maddi offered, looking around the table for support.

"We're in! We can go up to people and be all like 'Pssht! Yeah right, the Cullen's don't _do_ plastic surgery. They told me themselves'" Rachel said for her and Cailyn. Katie and Shanley as well pledged their support.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. We can take care of ourselves." Rosalie interrupted, but after a moment of Alice whispering under her breath about a vision she saw concerning the loss of our friends because of Rosalie, she quickly recovered,

"Actually, now that I've thought about it, feel free to tell people wrong. Stop the fire in its tracks, right ladies?"

"Totally!" Katie exclaimed right before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"I have a feeling that all this rumor business is going to be over by tomorrow. Probably replaced by some other drama." Alice chirped in before going to dump her food into the garbage.

The group dissolved as the bell rang, rushing off to their next class.

I had P.E., and so I walked rapidly at a human pace to the gym. After changing I stepped out and noticed that none of my friends or sisters had this class with me.

"_Great. Just great. And look what the cat dragged in." _I thought pointedly as Geraldine walked into the gym.

After waiting another five minutes, class started. The teacher announced we were taking a brisk walk on a trail that lead off campus, around the boy's school, and back here again.

"_Maybe I'll get to see Edward. That would be nice."_ I hoped as we left the gym and entered the trail, which immediately was engulfed by trees.

The walk did nothing for me physically, but the fresh air was nice and allowed me to walk comfortably by my classmates without having to swallow too much venom.

After about 15 minutes, we came across the boy's school- Riverside Boy's Academy.

We jogged along the back of the building in what seemed to be a garden with nicely trimmed hedged.

My hopes soared when I saw Edward and a group of boys in the corner of the garden, doing what seemed to be searching for samples of some plant. He immediately turned as the wind blew my scent towards him. His eyes lit up again when my P.E. teacher decided to a 5 minute break and allowed us to mingle with the boys.

I immediately rushed over to Edward and motioned him to a more secluded part of the garden.

As we walked there, we embraced and kissed quickly, afraid that someone might see us. Even though it was a large campus, the garden wasn't quite as large.

"I missed you. But this was a pleasant surprise, wasn't it?" I smiled at him before stroking the side of his cheek tenderly. He did the same before replying,

"I missed you as well. And yes, it is nice to be able to see you during class. I enjoy every minute of your company here. However I already knew you were coming, Alice was screaming her mental thoughts at me and a vision she had earlier. Apparently you're going to need a camera and we need to move over to that side of the garden." His finger pointed to on side of the garden that opened up to the front drive where a car wash was happening.

"Hurry Bella or you're going to miss it." Edward tugged me to where water was being sprayed and soap ran off the cars.

Geraldine was trying to make conversation with a senior who was washing a car. Suddenly a bee buzzed in front of his face and stung his check after he tried swatting it away. Yelping, the boy let go of the hose he was using to wash the car with. The hose ran wild and sprayed Geraldine right in the face, and then her shirt.

Everyone turned to look at a sopping wet Geraldine, in a white t-shirt, which revealed a puke green bra with the must hideous orange swirls on it. I had never seen one uglier. Realizing what the camera was for, I snapped a few candid pictures of a screaming Geraldine before sneaking back into the garden with Edward.

We both laughed as soon as we got the chance.

The gym teacher ran over to inspect the scene, and as I result, we got back to class late and were excused from our last two classes. So instead of hanging out at school or in the library, I went back to Edward's school and picked him up early, taking advantage of the situation.

Edward had already cleared it with Jasper when he handed him his keys and told him to pick up the girls. And after sending Alice and Rose a text about the plans, we were free to do whatever we wanted.

*****************************************************************************************

**A/N- That seemed like a good place to stop. :P Anyway guys, review, review, review! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story and if you have any suggestions at all, please submit a review. Thanks! P.S.- If you guys get the chance, please vote on the poll on my profile to see who's POV I should write in for a chapter for this story. Thanks again!**


	11. Preparations

**A/N- Hey Everybody! I know my updates are kinda slow, but weekly is all you can expect of me right now. We just finished trimester exams and so I'm taking it slow before my life gets crazy again- that's why I have time to write.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. End of disclaimer. **

_Bella's POV_

Today was Saturday, and Alice, Rosalie and I had the house to ourselves as we prepared the house for a human sleepover.

At the moment, Alice was sorting through at least a dozen movies to watch tonight, Rosalie was making a grocery shopping list, and I, I was entrusted to pick out the songs for tonight's playlist during the party. I hope Alice didn't expect that much out of me, because unless she didn't remember my music preferences, we were going to have a pretty lame song list.

Sighing, I stood up in one fluid motion and went downstairs to see where Alice and Rose were at with their tasks. Listening to the radio for five hours straight studying current music was quite tiresome when they started repeating over and over and over again.

As I approached the seldom used kitchen in search of Rosalie, the doorbell rang, accompanied by a shuffle of feet. I quickly redirected my route and headed straight to the front door.

Looking through the peephole first, I saw a UPS guy standing there with a clipboard, a large box, and a pen. Had we ordered something?

I opened the door wide and smiled warmly- teeth unexposed- and asked politely,

"Hello. Is there something I can you with?"

The uniformed man stood dumbstruck and at a loss for words, until a few seconds later he stuttered,

"Um, I uh, I'm looking for a Miss Alice Cullen? Her delivery is here and we need her signature." He blushed and then asked me, "Are you Miss Cullen? Or related to her, because I really need to get to my next stop which is twenty miles away in like 15 minutes, so um, could you please sign?"

"Sure." I replied, grabbing the pen from him and signed quickly, making it so the only part of the signature that was legible was _Cullen_.

"Thanks." I said as the man walked away from the door. Quickly, I picked up the package and sniffed it, looking for a clue for as to what the contents were inside.

Immediately I detected the strong scent of sugar. Lots of sugar. And chocolate. Oh Alice, why?

Shaking my head I placed the box on the counter in the kitchen and turned to Rose,

"Hey Rose, where's Alice? I picked up her package for her from the UPS guy."

"I think she's getting changed and picking out your outfit. You know how she is when it comes to clothes- nothing disrupts her. Hey Bella, what do you think about Calamari for dinner?" Rose replied.

"Seriously Rosalie? I didn't even like that stuff when I was human. Besides, I don't that would make a very good impression. How about something more simple and that we can easily scoop into a napkin? Maybe something like… steak and potatoes?" I suggested. It had been a while since we had food in the house. The last time was because of a truth or dare game we played a few decades ago, in which Esme had banned Emmett from having any contact with food thereafter words. Let's just say things got out of hand, and well, with Emmett… You get the point.

So after leaving Rosalie with my suggestion, I walked upstairs, slowly, and approached my room, which had fresh Alice scent all over it. Emitting a sigh, I walked into the room and saw Alice standing in the doorway of my closet with a grin on her face.

"Oh Bella!" Alice bounded up to me, "I have _the _cutest shopping outfit planned out for you! And save the pouting, I already saw you wearing it so don't try and fight me. It was a pretty strong vision too. Now follow me." She dragged me into the closet by my hand, not giving me a chance to reply.

I reluctantly stood in the center of my closer while Alice retrieved my clothes; simple, tight fitting, dark wash straight legged jeans, a purple top with double rows of ruffles, matched with a black cropped jacket and expensive looking ballet flats with sparkles lining the rims. Accessories included a long, brown braided necklace with gold charms hanging off it, a matching bracelet, and a brand new Coach purse, the one with blue, red, purple, and white. Surprisingly, I fell in love with the outfit as soon as I saw it. It was strangely simple, comfy, and not over the top. I liked it.

I put the clothes on and gave a thumbs up to Alice, letting her know I loved the outfit.

Wordlessly, Alice and I exited and went downstairs. Rose had already gotten changed and headed to the grocery store to buy food for our guests.

"Okay Bella, we've still got to decorate the bonus with the food when Rose comes back, and make sure that all the cars are in the garage except yours. And you didn't think we were done decorating yet, did you?" Alice chided.

"Fine Alice." I grumbled as I walked away and headed towards the garage.

Edward's car was the only one, besides Carlisle's, that was gone, so I manually pushed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jaspers cars into the garage, being careful not to dent them.

After that was done, I ran back into the house, only to hear Alice complaining about not having any extra napkins.

"Why do we need extra napkins Alice?" I asked her.

"Because we need some to stash our food into tonight at dinner. Unless you want to eat that stuff?" Alice replied simply.

"How about this? Rose is still at the store, and so I'll call her to get extra napkins. Don't worry Alice, everything will turn out right." I encouraged her before leaving the room and straightening up the kitchen, to make it look like we actually used it.

After hanging a few pictures and notes on the fridge, cleaned the counters, put some kitchenware in the cabinets, and stocked the pantry with fake food, I deemed the kitchen done.

A few seconds later, Rosalie had come back with several bags of food. I quickly helped her unload them into the fridge and then brought the rest upstairs to the party room.

From there, Alice snatched the non-perishables and laid them out on a buffet table off to the side.

After a few more minutes, we we're ready to go and meet the girls at the mall.

I hopped into my car and turned the key in the ignition, floored the gas pedal, and off we went.

The roads flew by and in mere minutes we were at the mall. I drove into the nearest parking garage and found a space near the entrance of the mall.

The three of us exited the car and went into the mall. We were meeting everyone at a store called "Great Escape Treats" which sold smoothies and other baked goods to the humans.

As soon as we entered the store, I saw a group of girls sitting in a booth near the back. I waved and headed straight for them, motioning to Alice and Rosalie to follow.

"Hey guys! What's up? Are you all excited for today's shopping trip?" I said enthusiastically.

A chorus of 'yeahs!' filled the booth.

"All right girls- I have your prepaid credit cards right here, a little treat from us to you. Each one has $5,000 dollars on it, so feel free to go crazy!" Alice handed the cards to the squealing girls, and had a big grin on her face before Rosalie spoke.

"Before we start shopping, let's load up your sleepover stuff into the car. That way you don't have to lug it all the way around the mall." Rosalie said before stalking off in the direction of the car. Everyone followed her and packed everything into the car.

"All set? Let the shopping begin!" Alice announced before we headed off into the mall.

**A/N- Ok! Next chapter is definitely the girls shopping. But please don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile- thanks! **


	12. Shopping Fiasco

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, much to my despair. It still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

_Bella's POV_

The shopping trip really wasn't that bad. I had fun helping out the girls find outfits, but swiftly denied their attempts at helping me find clothes; God knows I have enough garments to clothe a small army, thanks to Alice.

We traveled in a group, laughing and giggling from one store to the next, like what typical teenagers are supposed to act like.

I remember the surprise of the guys who worked at a fine dress store, some Italian label I had never heard of but Alice insisted that we go in. They gawked at all of us while trying on dresses, just for the fun of it, especially at Rosalie. She didn't like that too much.

After hitting a few more stores, Maddi started to complain about how this much shopping didn't work too well with her shoes and asked if we could take a break. We all gathered around a medium sized table in the food court and talked for a while.

In the middle of a conversation about what store had the best graphic tee's, Alice, Rose, and I turned our heads in the direction of what sounded like a bullet. Suddenly I was hit with the scent of fresh blood. I froze in place and stopped breathing; Alice and Rosalie did the same, and I noticed Rosalie's eyes getting darker by a few shades, hopefully not too noticeable by the girls.

Shanley gave me a quizzical look before the sound of shouts and screaming broke the air. Tons of people were now running in our direction with looks of panic written upon their faces.

"Oh my God! Guys I think there's a killer in the mall! We have to hide!" Maddi cried out.

Alice tried to keep her cool and spoke calmly back,

"Alright, Rose, take the girls back to the car as fast as you can. Head straight to the house; Bella and I will take a taxi back." Then she added at quietly, "Take the back exit, over by Nordstrom's; the killer is on the other end of the mall. Go now! We'll run home- Go!" Alice pleaded with her eyes and Rosalie herded the group away.

"Wait! What about you two! Rosalie we can't just leave them!" Anne shouted over the noise of the mall.

"We'll be fine, go!" I urged her on before turning my back to her. "Alright Alice, what do we do now?"

I gave her a moment, and after closing her eyes for a brief moment, she talked at a rapid speed.

"The cops will be here in ten minutes. The killer will escape by then if we don't block the exits now. Bella, cover the West end of the mall, blocking all entrances- he'll go there first. Don't let him see you or anyone else. I suggest moving fast so no one will see you; they'll only get the wind. I'll take the East and South entrances. By the time we do all this, the cops will be here and the killer will have no where to run. Hide anyone still out in the open in the nearest store. Go!" Alice ran off, and then she became only a blur at my eyesight, which meant that no one would have a prayer to be able to see her.

I quickly followed suit and ran directly to the West. Everyone had cleared away from this section, and I soon came across the victim of the gun shot.

She was artificially blond with a ski slope nose and excessive make-up. I immediately recognized the girl from our school- it was Kelly, Geraldine's closest friend of the posse. Despite the attempts at sabotage, I felt sorry for her, because no one should have to die that young. Well, then again, look whose talking.

Difference aside, I was careful not to touch the body and breathe the delicious smell that was emitting from her heart. I heard footsteps, and so I blurred back into action, carefully avoiding anything that would make noise.

As soon as I got to the west entrance, I looked for something to block the door with. Seeing nothing I sighed.

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to bend the handle."_ I thought with a grimace, and bend the door handle out of shape, thus making the exit unusable.

Mission complete. The sound of footsteps was still far off, and so I ran to see Alice and help her.

Within a minute I was across the mall and saw no one milling about. That made me feel better as Alice finished denting her exit.

"All done?" I asked.

"Yes, I've finished. The attacker will be here in a matter of minutes, and then find he can't escape. The police will catch him and assume someone used a crowbar to hammer the exits shut. I put a crowbar over there" She pointed to a plastic plant, which concealed a crow bar, "and they will find it, but won't find any DNA samples, so we're clear. There are no humans left, so let's make a run for it." Alice spoke as began walking in the direction of the north entrance.

"Alice, the victim was" I started to speak, but was cut off by Alice,

"I know, Kelly. She was a good person, just hanging out with the wrong crowd. See what that got her?"

"Do you mean that someone from her posse… killed her?" I asked, repulsed at the idea that one of her friends would try and kill her.

"No, what I mean to say is that her _boyfriend_ was from the wrong group of people. He was a drug user and overdosed at a party early this morning. First he called Kelly and asked where she was, then somehow he got a gun and well… the rest is history. Now come on Bella, we have three minutes to clear this place." Alice grabbed my hand as we ran through the mall, out into the gray parking lot, and straight to our house.

I fished the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. The whole ordeal took only ten minutes, a reasonable time it would take to ride a taxi to our house.

Rosalie was at the door, a look of relief washed over her face; at least she was worried about us.

Stepping inside, I heard a small beep emit from my phone. I picked it up out of my pocket and read a text message I had just received. It read,

Bella, love, are you alright? Alice called twenty minutes ago saying that she had a vision concerning you and the girls at the mall? Call me back soon, I need to hear your voice- Edward. 

Sighing, I quickly dialed Edward's number and wandered into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I got his voicemail, so I decided to leave a message,

"Yes Edward, I'm fine, and if you texted me just a minute ago, why didn't you pick up you're phone? Anyways, I love you, and don't worry, I really am fine. Bye." 

Hoping that would be enough, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bonus room, where everyone was grabbing a bite to eat and talking animatedly about what just happened in the mall.

Alice came to the rescue though when she proposed a movie to watch before dinner, in hopes to relieve everyone of the current events.

However, what she didn't expect was the news that came on when she turned on the T.V. Alice froze, while they showed the a reporter telling breaking news at the mall.

"It's reported that a student from Brookstone Academy for Young Girls has been murdered this afternoon at the Central Mall. The police have the attacker in custody, and have just released the name of the girl and more detail. She is young Kelly Halter, and was shot by her boyfriend of two months. The alleged attacker, Brian McWilliams, was at a party this morning where he over-dosed on medication for schizophrenics, and then called Kelly, asking where she was. McWilliams is believed himself to be schizophrenic and will be put in solitary confinement until his court hearing on Friday. This is Lily George, reporting for our nightly news."

"Oh my god! Not Kelly! She used to be one of my best friends!" Katie broke down sobbing on the couch, while we tried to comfort her. After ten minutes of straight tears, she calmed down enough to speak.

"I think I'll be okay for now guys, thanks. It's just… unreal right now. But if I'm distracted enough, this party will be much more fun. Distractions anyone?"

"So, how 'bout them Seahawks?*" Anne asked. Everyone broke into fits of laughter, even me.

**A/N- So, did you guys like it? And BTW the Seahawks are the Washington State football team. The joke is kind of an inside joke I had between myself and a group of friends. Long story but always makes us laugh. Remember, review and please vote on my poll for the POVS of this story, I want a few more responses before I make my final decision. Thanks! **


	13. Sleepover!

**A/N- Sorry for the long delay between updates, I'll try to be more consistent. I also have a very important announcement- I have decided from my poll, that I will be writing the next chapter or the chapter after that in Edward's POV. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight and probably never will.**

_Bella's POV_

The party went as planned, and soon everyone had forgotten about the whole mall ordeal, which is exactly what Alice wanted.

Dinner was, well, dinner, and very uncomfortable. Alice, Rose, and I sat there making conversation with the girls while secretly hiding our food in our napkins and trying not to gag from the nasty smell omitting from our plates. After 15 minutes of dinner, everyone decided they were done and went back to the bonus room to set up sleeping bags and decide on a movie.

Cailyn ran to the stereo and turned the music up- loud. Britney Spears "Circus" blasted through the speakers.

Cailyn starting singing loudly and slightly off pitch,

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus!"

Katie joined in,

"When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus!" She slapped her thigh and shook her hips to make a whip sound with added effect, making us erupt with laughter.

Soon, the whole room was singing the chorus, me included. After the song was over, we all collapsed on the floor, giggling.

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" Maddi exclaimed as she got back up.

"Dance party!" Yelled Anne.

Kevin Rudolph's "Let it Rock" started playing and Rachel jumped to her feet, squealing in excitement.

"It's my song! My friend Yasmin and I made up a dance to it, watch!" Rachel then began doing some weird type of dance, where at one point she fell to the floor, 'dead'.

"Yeah, they posted it on You-Tube too." Shanley informed us.

"Well that was just…Wow." Was all I could say in response. "It was certainly… interesting."

After a couple more songs and outrageous dancing, Rosalie strode over to the stereo, poised to turn it off. As soon as she pushed the button, everyone looked at her.

"How rude!" Cailyn said in a freakishly high pitched voice. This again caused everyone to laugh, and after a few more seconds, Alice spoke,

"Well, it's time now to go watch a movie! What do you all wanna see?" she asked, and everyone instantly shouted,

"JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE!"

"Okay then, John Tucker Must Die it is." Rosalie said, before going to the movie case and grabbing the correct DVD. She popped it into the DVD player and everyone got settled on the couch and floor.

This was one of the few movies that I actually considered a comedy, and needless to say everyone other minute we were all laughing.

At about 11:30, the movie was over, and so we proceeded by changing into pajamas and climbing into our sleeping bags, not bothering to 'brush our teeth' and talking into the wee hours of the morning like a typical sleepover.

After talking for another 3 hours about guys, TV, books, playing a couple rounds of truth or dare, and few other interesting topics, the girls began to drift off into slumber.

This was the boring part, because now Alice, Rose, and I had to wait in our sleeping bags until 'morning' (or at least 7 am), not moving in case one of the girls woke up and saw us awake. Silently, I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights from the beige coffee table in the corner and began reading under my blanket. I saw Rosalie and Alice in a similar situation, except instead of a book they were reading fashion magazines.

The morning passed slowly, but soon it was an acceptable time to 'wake up'.

Quietly I crept into the kitchen with Alice following me. Rosalie had gone upstairs to take a shower and change.

"So, what are we making for breakfast? I'm not quite sure what Rose picked up at the store the other day." I asked Alice, and then whisked open the fridge.

"Give me a second." Was Alice's reply before her eyes glazed over, signaling she was having a vision.

"Ok, so Rose bought some pancake batter, which is in the fridge, and we need to make approximately 18 pancakes so each girl can have three. Now let's get to work." She rolled up her sleeves of her pajamas and dug out a spatula from a drawer near the sink.

"Come on Bella, aren't you going to help? You really should be doing the cooking because I have no clue when to flip them and how big to make them. So unless you don't care what our friends get fed, I suggest you help." Alice said flippantly, tossing me another spatula before turning on the oven and putting a pan with butter over the stove.

"Fine Alice, I'll help." I grumbled quietly, but began to take the necessary steps to making pancakes.

Alice let me do all the work while she set the table, only because I had insisted that after the first pancake she made was completely burned on one side and doughy on the other, she let me make the rest.

25 minutes later, all the pancakes were done and I heard the stirring of sleeping bags in the bonus room.

I put the pancakes in the toaster oven to keep them warm, cleaned up my cooking space as well as the oven, and set out to find Alice.

Alice was in her room getting dressed when I walked in, so I gave her a few minutes of privacy and then told her,

"Hey Alice, the girls are waking up. Can you do the whole 'Good Morning' thing while I get dressed? I'll only be like five minutes, I promise." I asked, before receiving one quick nod, and then dashing off again to my closet to get dressed.

Hastily, I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, a graphic tee, and a nice brightly colored sweatshirt. I then reached blindly for a pair of Converse and headed back downstairs, not bothering to comb my hair of put on any sort of make up. It was just too much for the morning.

I was greeted downstairs of a chorus of,

"Hey Bella!" or "Good morning!"

"Hey guys, how did you sleep?"

"I think we all slept pretty well." Maddi told me, before asking, "Hey, did you guys already make breakfast?"

"Yeah, there's pancakes in the kitchen and an assortment of drinks on the counter next to them. Feel free to grab whatever you want and head to the dining room table to eat." I told everyone in general, before Shanley asked me,

"Did you and your sisters already eat?"

"Yeah, were all early birds in the family." I replied, smiling, before following the group of girls into the kitchen.

Each girl then proceeded to load up her own plate and sit down at the table, some half awake, others jittery and alert.

As soon as breakfast was done, Rosalie came down and said good morning to the girls, offering to do the dishes, something she had never done before, and I was surprised at her generosity. Rosalie was not always vain, it's just that you can't expect when she decides to be nice or slightly bitchy.

Alice came down a minute later in her new black skinny jeans which we had bought three weeks ago, which made her look even tinier, and a bright red blouse with a black cardigan over it.

"Hey everyone! I hope you all had fun, right?" She asked animatedly before continuing on, "Anyways your parents are all coming to pick you guys up in like 15 minutes, so get your stuff ready and then meet me by the front door." And with that Alice left the room, _skipping_ into the foyer.

"Wow, someone seems a little hyper this morning." Anne commented on Alice's behavior.

"That's her normal. She's _always_ like that in the mornings." I interjected, getting a

"I'm sorry." From Shanley. Alice heard this even though she was at the door, and I only I heard her huffy breathing and the stomp of her foot. I silently giggled to myself and helped clean up the bonus room, making sure no one was forgetting anything.

15 minutes later everyone was gathered at the entrance of our home and ready to go. Alice was handing out party bags and Rosalie had joined us in saying good bye.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming!" I told each one of them as they left, and got something like,

"Thanks for inviting me" or "This was the best party ever!" As a response.

As soon as the last girl left the house, I sighed, and returned to the kitchen and bonus room, only to find them spotless.

"I cleaned up while everyone was in here." Rosalie explained, noticing my confused face.

"Oh, thanks Rose." I smiled, thankful.

My phone then buzzed on the coffee table where I had put it this morning when I 'woke up', alerting me that I had one new text message. I opened my phone and saw it was from Edward.

Bella, we're on our way home. See you soon- love, Edward.

**A/N- So there we go! Again, mainly a filler chapter, but the next one will have way more going on. Thanks again, and remember, review, review, review! They make me happy ******


	14. Suspicions

**A/N- Sorry guys! I know I left you all hanging for a while but I'm back and have more time since it's spring break. Hope this chapter makes up for it (kind of). ******

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

_Bella's POV_

Later that evening, after everyone had come home, I decided to go and curl up next to Edward, when Emmett proposed that we all play "Guitar Hero World Tour" on the Wii to have some fun.

I glanced up at Edward's face and asked,

"Do you wanna play? I will if you do." I smiled and waited a millisecond for his response,

"I think that playing video games with the whole family would be a nice change for once. Providing we all work as a team and don't try and kill each other." Edward replied gently.

I gave him a warm smile as Jasper spoke,

"We can challenge other bands on the wi-fi too, just to mix it up." He edged.

"Let's do it then! We'll cream those suckers!" Emmett yelled with enthusiasm.

"One problem smart one, there's only four players max, and there's six of us, not including Carlisle and Esme, but I don't think they want to play." Rosalie commented as Emmett rushed to set up the wi-fi connection.

Alice immediately suggested a way to make it fair to take turns,

"It's simple really; all we have to do before each round is draw names from a hat. Everyone gets one slip of paper to put their names on, and I'll know if you put in more than one. And if one person never gets to play because luck has it that they don't, we'll be fair and let them go. Deal?"

"That sounds perfect Alice." Edward noted before offering to get a hat and some paper, leaving my side momentarily.

I sighed and sat up on the couch before my head could fall where Edward's body once was.

A moment later Edward returned and handed a black hat and strips of paper with everyone's names on each one.

"Alright, while Emmett gets the game going, I'll choose the first group to play." Alice announced before picking at random 4 strips of paper. "The people playing first are: Emmett (he let out a slight squeal before letting Alice continue), Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Bella, you and I are sitting out." Alice came over and sat on the couch next to me while I observed the others practicing a song before challenging another band.

Needless to say, the four of them completely crushed the other team playing the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, and as my friends would say it, they got PWNED! Wow, I never thought I would be one to pick up teen slang. It was uncharacteristic to say the least, for me. I guess it goes to show you how much your friends influence your own behavior.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and I were up next, and though I fumbled through the first verse of the song, I got the hang of it and began rocking out to "Beat it" by Michael Jackson.

The next song I was out again, this time with Jasper. I began asking a few questions to pass the 3 minutes I had left on the couch (hopefully) before I went onto the next song.

"So Jasper how's school?" I inquired.

"Fine really. The same old boring stuff, just new technology" He responded, but his eyes cautiously wandered down to the ground and to the left. That signaled me that something was up.

"Jasper, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, concerning his failure to look me in the eye. That usually means a person is lying, but I didn't think that vampire would have that same instinct. Maybe it's just a habit carried over? Or so much practice acting human?

"Nothing Bella, really. I just have a bit of things on my mind." He replied hastily.

"Like what?" I pried. I wanted to see if Jasper really was telling me the truth. Besides, Japer's usually not one to lie.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up, and I still don't know quite what to get Alice. Do you have any ideas Bella?" Even though Jasper said this rather quietly, his question towards me at the end was to distract me and keep me off whatever topic he was trying to avoid.

I decided to let it go (this time), but I would find out soon what Jasper was trying to hide, whether he liked it or not.

"Hmm, you know what I think you should get Alice, Jasper? Give her a burned CD of all her favorite songs along with a ring. Maybe engrave the ring with your names on it? I'm not sure, but I think Alice would like that, don't you think?" I suggested, playing along with Jasper's façade.

Before Jasper got a chance to reply, the song had ended and I was chosen to play. I picked up the nearest guitar and got ready to rock (kind of).

************************************************************************************

_The long awaited… Edward's Point of view! _

I rolled out of bed leaving my beautiful Bella, so I may take a quick shower and get dressed while she recovers from last night.

I gently stroked my angel's cheek, at which she smiled, and then ran to take a shower.

I allowed the warm water to spread over my pale, cold skin, and grabbed the soap from the shelf in the shower to cleanse myself. After another few minutes and washing my hair thoroughly, I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry myself off.

Leaving the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around me, I walked into our vast closet, and headed towards my side of the room.

I began by picking out a comfortable yet up to date outfit that consisted of dark jeans, a navy blue and white striped polo, and a plain grey jacket that finished off with dark brown tennis shoes. After giving myself a once over in the mirror and ensuring my hair didn't look like, well… to put it simply, sex hair, I strode out of the closet to hear Bella singing softly in the shower.

The sweet, low voice of my angel temporarily kept me in place until I decided to move on and head downstairs to give Bella some privacy and to see what the rest of my family was up to.

Coming down the maple colored staircase, I saw no one in the main foyer or the living room either.

Curiously, I peered into the bonus room, where I saw Emmett and Jasper hooked up to the TV playing some sort of violent video game and Alice and Rosalie on the computer looking at… I looked briefly at the website title and found they were searching Vera Wang's latest collection. No surprise there.

I assumed Carlisle was at the hospital, working, and I knew Esme had plans to go see new cabinets for a house she was restoring and hoping to sell in a town ten minutes away from here.

Since today was Sunday, I really had nothing planned for the day, since I had gone hunting yesterday with my brothers.

My thoughts were disrupted by my beautiful Bella coming down the staircase, looking classic in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket.

Instantly I was at her side, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hello love."

"Good morning Edward." She smiled.

"I was just wondering what you would like to do today since we have no plans." Was my response. As long as my plans included the love of my life, I would do anything.

Bella took a moment of consideration and told me a second later,

"I'm not sure about you, but I think it would be nice to see a movie. Let's at least get out of the house, just you and me. And that way Alice has no excuse to take me shopping, for the second time this weekend." Bella whispered the last part in my ear and nudged me in Alice's direction. I would valiantly save my love and spare her the torture that only Alice is capable of.

"That sounds good love. What type of movie are you up for?" I absently played with a strand of her hair, which I did so often it has almost become an instinct, and waited for her answer.

"I was thinking something along the lines of, well… a romance. I'm just in that kind of mood." She admitted, embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Bella. And actually, a romance sounds great. Let me see what's playing and when and then we'll head off, alright?" I comforted her. I never wanted Bella to be afraid to say what's on her mind, because everything she thinks is a mystery to me, a puzzle that will never lose my interest.

**********************************************************************************

After coming back from the movie, Bella went upstairs to download some songs for her iPod, and I decided to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. We had a few loopholes in our strategy if we wanted to win this bet.

Quietly, the three of us snuck out into the late afternoon sky, which cast colors of gold and orange across the trees in our backyard.

I found a long, fallen down tree that I remember Emmett knocking down a few days ago while wrestling with Jasper, and stopped. We were far enough in that the girls in the house wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Jasper, as you know, was very close to slipping up last night." I started, "And so now I think Bella is onto to us, well Jasper, that something is up. And knowing Bella, she won't stop until she figures out what's wrong."

"It was my fault, I'm sorry guys, but you know I'm not the best at lying at little things like this." Jasper admitted.

"Don't worry man, we'll fix this." Emmett replied.

"Thanks Emmett, but let's face it, the girls always stood a much better chance then we did. I mean, look at us- Emmett you're too big, muscular, and intimidating to really make friends with anyone." Jasper confessed. "I'm just unapproachable- something about me tends to scare off humans before they even get close to me. And Edward, well, I think all the guys are jealous that you could take any of their girlfriends in an instant. Well then again, all of us could." He continued.

"Jasper, it's all right. As long as the girls don't know our friends are… spotty to put it in the least, then we won't have a problem, and all we'll have to do is wait until the girls show up, friendless." I plotted.

"Yeah, and I think I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get that to happen a little faster." Emmett grinned devilishly. "It's on!"

**A/N- So there you go! Next chapter will start off with Edward's POV again and then head to Bella's. The story is almost over, maybe three chapter tops, but probably two left. Thanks for reading! **


	15. The Truth

**A/N- Hey everyone! The story is just about done, and I want to hit 40 reviews total by the end- that's my goal. So I hope some faithful readers can help me with that ******

**Disclaimer- I will never own Twilight in a million years. Thanks Stephanie.**

_Edward's POV_

Today was a new day, a fresh start if you will. Today was also the day where Emmett's plan took action.

I had stolen Bella's schedule last night while she was out with Alice and Rosalie and photocopied it, to help set up for the plan.

According to her schedule, Bella has PE right after lunch, in which they will be jogging around _our_ school's grounds.

This is when and I have Biology. Jasper has biology when Rosalie has PE, and Emmett when Alice. All of this will take place after lunch, since that's when our classes coincide. Currently we are working outside to identify plants and such, so that in the recent afternoons, the girls come jogging by us and have a few spare minutes to talk before heading off again.

The plan is simple: Dare Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to do something so embarrassing in front of their friends that they have no chance at a social life in this school.

I did make sure however that the dare wasn't so bad that my poor Bella wouldn't be able to handle it. I have to say though that Rosalie certainly has some… interesting things to put up with.

Emmett didn't mind, and Jasper knows Alice is strong, but the humans won't be able to do anything but falter. I am confident in Bella, but I have a feeling that certain privileges might be taken away from me when this dare happens… However I have to keep the prize in mind, because Emmett has a truly wonderful stunt they have to perform.

*************************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

"Get close ladies." I whispered.

We, being Alice, Rose, and I, were currently in the janitor's closet at school. I had told them about my suspicions concerning Jasper while we were shopping, and so we all devised a plan to be put into action today to test if the boy's were lying about their current social status.

"So, the plan goes as follows: Rosalie, your tactic is to flirt with the guys and ask them about the "Cullen kids", see what they say. Alice, your job is to pester the guys to see who hangs out with who, maybe even a little bit of 'would you rather', like 'would you rather hang out with Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, or neither?'. I will just generally ask them and be like, 'who's that guy over there? Isn't that Edward Cullen? I hear he's pretty popular, right?' - That kind of act. So, are you up for it?"

"Heck ya!" Rosalie silently cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Definitely." Alice confirmed.

*************************************************************************************

_Still Bella's POV_

I spent the whole morning waiting anxiously to see what would happen at PE today. I had PE first, so I would be the first of the girls to test out our little plan.

I was so apprehensive that at lunch, I didn't even pay attention to the girl's conversations around me, not even when Anne talked about her new crush, Maddi's recent plans to visit England with her family, Katie going to Disneyland next Saturday, Shanley visiting a ranch, Rachel getting a new videogame system that was virtually impossible to get, or Cailyn re-writing her own story that she was going to post on the internet.

All these things were strangely irrelevant, and Alice whispered across the table so low that only Rosalie and I could make out what she was saying,

"Are you okay Bella? You're acting like me when I'm having a vision. Snap out of it!"

"Sorry. I'm just a bit distracted." I muttered back.

Finally lunch was over, and with a dump of my tray, I was headed towards the locker room, ready for PE.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready for the class to begin, and so we started out with a simple jog towards the boy's campus.

I concentrated on watching Geraldine's bobbing ponytail as we jogged- something to keep me distracted until we reached the campus.

"_This is taking forever! We're moving monumentally slow! Hurry up please, just let me get this over with." _I thought to myself with impatience as the jog continued, slowly.

Another ten minutes of slow jogging and my PE group had finally reached the boy's campus.

The teacher called a five minute break to relax before heading back, and so I had little time to make my plan work.

I noticed Edward over by some bushes, looking at something, and then catching my scent as the wind blew it towards him.

His face lit up with a crooked smile, but something was off. Like he was anticipating something…. I was probably just getting too caught up with him, so instead I waved, smiled, and then headed off to the nearest group of boys to interrogate.

Edward slightly frowned when I walked away, but was stuck with his lab partner to do anything about it.

Upon approaching the crowd of boys, I saw a few other girls hanging out with them too. Perfect- my plans to find out more information would seem ordinary with all these girls here.

"Hey everyone." I said coolly, working my way into the group.

Everyone turned their heads in my direction, and the boys smiled when they saw me.

I was then showered with a chorus of 'hey, what's up?"

After the first minute, everyone relaxed and began drifting off into couples. I took this chance to ask the nearest boys about Edward.

"So," I started casually, "Who's that guy over there? The one with the bronze colored hair?"

Some guy with black, greasy hair answered,

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He's kinda weird, not one to talk. Don't waste your time with him." On that last line, he winked at me.

Swallowing the venom in my throat, I continued,

"I'm guessing he doesn't have any friends then?"

A second boy with sandy blond hair and cool glasses answered,

"You guessed right. No one hangs out with him, except his brothers Emmett and Jasper. They all give me the creeps."

"Why?" I probed.

The first guy answered again,

"The oldest, Emmett, is like a freakin huge bodybuilder, like a grizzly bear! He has muscles on his muscles, no joke. Jasper is like… emo or something. Always looks like he's in pain and extremely uncomfortable to be around. Edward is just… weird. Quiet. And has almost every girl at your school crushing on him. I mean, how's a guy around here supposed to hook up when they're all lusting over _him_."

"It's totally unfair!" The second guy whined. "Why do the social outcasts have all the money, good looks, and brains?!"

At that moment the PE teacher called all the girls to get ready to head back.

"Er, sorry guys gotta go. But thanks for your insight!" I waved and walked briskly away.

"Bye!" They both called after me.

"_Mission complete." _ I thought to myself, grinning the whole way back to school.

*************************************************************************************

Alice and Rosalie had the same information given to them from different boys during their PE class, and it seemed that Emmett and Jasper were uncomfortable, trying to talk to the guys and girls, but not having a chance because 1. Rose was busy flirting with all the guys and 2. Alice wouldn't leave either gender alone until she got some answers.

So we had come to a conclusion in the car that the boys were lying the entire time, and were probably scheming something to happen today at PE when we visited them.

Finally, we agreed on a full on confrontation as soon as we got home. The boys were in for it.

The three of us simultaneously walked into the Cullen mansion. In a straight line we filed in through the front door and spotted the boys lounging in the living room, talking close around a table. Suspicious.

"Ahm." Rosalie pointedly cleared her throat, and the boys responded by whipping their heads in our direction.

"Hey Baby." Emmett started off, rising gently with open arms, ready for a hug from Rose.

"Hold on one second Emmett McCarty Cullen. We have a few things to talk about." Rose insisted.

"Uh, Rose, I can explain. I've only been going to those websites to… get ideas. And the videos, I have NO idea how they got into my history. None." Emmett franticly explained.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Rose asked, confused.

"Emmett is referring to the collection of… ahm, porn he has been keeping on his computer. He thought you found out." Edward smirked.

"What?! Emmett Cullen you and I have a lot to discuss. In our room. NOW!" Rosalie screeched, pulling Emmett up the stairs by his ear to their room. I had a feeling Emmett was really in for it, and not that kind of _it_.

Giggling, Alice continued.

"So boys, we found out about your little scheme and lies. We know that you guys really are friendless losers at your school. As for the lunch time scheme, well, obviously that didn't work out too well." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, which means the girls officially win the bet. We'll let you guys know when we've decided what the punishment is and where and when it'll happen." I added.

Edward and Jasper let out a small groan, and proceeded to put their hands in their faces.

"Don't worry; it won't be all that bad. Although I'm sure we might wanna move out of state afterwards…" Alice taunted playfully.

"Great." Edward muttered, even though we could still hear him.

"Come on Alice, let's grab Rose and get planning!" I suggested, and so Alice and I skipped off arm in arm to plot the boy's prank. This was going to be good.

**A/N- So next chapter is obviously the prank, which will be the end of this story. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and I hope you have it in you to review these final chapters!!!! ******


	16. Epilogue: The Dare

**A/N- So it all comes down to this. The final chapter of my story. I want to thank all my friends for supporting me and pushing me to continue writing this story. Thanks guys! I also hope everyone enjoyed the original characters, and I have dedicated them to my friends because honestly, they were based off you ;-)**

**So let the story end!**

**Disclaimer- In which I must say that I do not own Twilight. But thanks Stephanie for letting me use your characters. It's been my pleasure. **

_EmPOV (Shocking! Bet you didn't see that one coming.) _

Dammit. We lost. We lost this freakin' bet. And now the girls are gonna make us do who knows what, probably in a public place that will have my ego running west. I have to go through it though, because I'm not some scared pipsqueak who backs out of his side of the deal. I'll prove how strong and awesome I am (again) just by showing I can live through this bet.

Alice just came to tell us that the girls have decided when our dare is. It's this Saturday. At the mall. 11:00 am.

Now she's explaining the dare…

Alice say WHAT?! Oh snap! #$%.

************************************************************************************

_EmPOV_

Today's the day. Yep, it's officially Saturday. The day of the dare. So here I am, sitting in my Jeep, too nervous to get out.

"Come on Emmett! Jasper and Edward are all ready to go- they're just waiting on you. Suck it up and come out!" Alice pounded on the tinted glass window of my Jeep.

I took one deep whiff of the leather seats of my car, sucked up all my manliness, and stepped out into the shadow of a nearby tree. This was going to be great.

Not even 5 minutes and people were already staring at me and my brothers.

Alice had fitted us into "feminine" clothes in an attempt to complete our look as cross dressers. Cross dressing was just one part of the dare we were forced into.

I was wearing a navy blue skirt with black leggings and black flats with sequins on them. My top was a purple sparkly tank top that said "Diva" across the front in silver script and supposedly 'showed off my shoulders'. I wore a black cardigan over that with my hair flat ironed and a neat silver headband to complete the look as Alice would say.

Edward was dressed in a bright red dress with ruffles on the bottom, white tights, black Mary Janes, a paisley scarf, and black sunglasses propped up on his head.

Jasper had been tortured into a geometric top with a v-cut, a tight black leather mini skirt, black fishnet leggings, and high black leather boots. He got the worst of it. And don't even get me started on accessories.

Alice had also taken to us with her make-up kit, and I'm pretty sure there was nothing scarier than three guy vampires with makeup on them. Jasper looked like a hooker, Edward some flirt at a party, and I looked like some sparkly little princess girl with glitter all over. Yep. Definitely ego damaging.

Rosalie had us march into the mall, with Alice and Bella giggling the whole way.

I stomped across the parking lot and marched straight into the mall without glancing one single person in the eye, yet I could still feel the stares on me.

"_Don't think about it Emmett! DON'T!"_ I gave myself a mini pep talk in my head before heading into the first store on a list the girls had given us. We we're supposed to do everything on the list in order for our dare to be complete.

_Go to Victoria's Secret and ask about what kind of bra is best for those who are going to have a gender change surgery. _

Aww great. Just great. How far would they go?

Boldly, I led Jasper and Edward to stop number one on our journey through the mall today, getting curious looks from the salesladies.

I went up to the nearest one, who eyed me strangely, but proceeded to let me talk.

"Excuse me ma'am, but my friends and I are wondering, um… whatkindofbraisbestforthoseconsideringagenderchangesurgery?" I said in a mumbled rush.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, confused.

"He wants to know what kind of bra is best for those considering a gender change surgery." Jasper muttered, embarrassed, to the lady.

She stuttered,

"Oh, um. Well I guess. Uh… Seriously? Are you guys really asking my honest opinion?"

I turned to see if Alice and the girls were near, hoping to just get away and pretend like we did the 1st stop. Sadly I saw them sitting on a bench right outside the store, grins on their faces, mocking us.

"Um yeah." I replied, hoping my voice didn't give anything away.

"Well then, I guess I'd have to say," She eyed me up and down, as well as Edward and Jasper before continuing, "That first you'd need to be measured, but you would probably want a padded push-up bra, for a more realistic effect?" She guessed on the last part. "Do you want me to take your measurements now?"

"No thanks ma'am. We have to go now anyway but thanks for your help." Edward rushed, and we quickly exited the store.

The girls stood up from the bench, applauding our first act of self embarrassment.

Next up on the list was…

_Go to the nearest shoe shop and try on shoes with heels no shorter than 3'. _

The nearest shoe shop just happened to be… oh great. Nordstrom.

Sighing, I said,

"Come on guys, let's go. That way." I pointed to the direction of the store and headed off.

Walking through the store, we finally found ourselves in the shoe department for women.

I stop the nearest shoe salesperson,

"Excuse me sir, can you help me find a better pair of shoes that would complement this outfit? No heel less than 3' please. I think I'm a size 13."

"Um right away sir, I mean miss, I mean, um…" With that the guy rushed off nervously to the back room to try and find the shoes.

Great, now I'm being gender confused by other people.

Jasper and Edward were in similar situations with astounded salespeople and customers surrounding them.

Some girl sitting next to me was trying on a pair of Converse with heels.

"Whoa. Nice shoes." I complimented, hoping I didn't scare her.

"Thanks. And I'm guessing you're on a dare with that getup, so I'm not saying anything." She grinned. "Don't worry, I could possibly care less. By the way, my name's Shanley. So, honestly, what do you think of the shoes?" She modeled them for me, turning her foot to show me.

"I think they're pretty rad. I don't know anyone who would be brave enough or cool enough to pull those off." I told her.

"Thanks. I think I'll get them. I like the fact they're bright pink." She smiled before heading off to the registers. Cool kid.

Just then, the guy who was helping me came back with a box of shoes.

He presented me with a pair of bright red 4' heels, which honestly looked like a death trap. Now I understood why Bella was so scared of shopping with Alice.

I practiced walking around for a few minutes in the death traps, and spotted Alice, Bella, and Rose off at some cosmetics counter, eying us with speculation. After sitting back down I told the salesman,

"Thanks sir for all your help, but I don't think these are right for me." And with that I turned away from the helper, slightly swaying my hips for a little added effect.

"Wow Emmett, you're really fine tuning those feminine ways, eh?" Alice commented.

We waited a few more minutes for Jazz and Eddy (*growl from Edward_* Hey, if you don't like what I think, then stay out of my head._ *Another growl*) to come and meet us at one of the cosmetics counters in Nordstrom. Looking down at the list, I saw we were in the right area anyway because number 3 included:

_Go to the MAC cosmetics counter and ask for a free make-over and/or buy a product and WEAR IT ._

Well this was going to be interesting.

Walking over to the MAC counter, I found Jasper asking the nearest girl to re-do his slutty makeup. I don't blame him. The girl was giggling but agreed to do his makeup anyways. Edward asked some sales associate named Gina, who was overly cheerful, to recommend some products and try them out on him.

I noticed two girls fighting over some sort of lipstick by the lipstick display.

"Not fair Maddi! I had Violetta first. Not my fault it's their last one. You can have Cyber instead. It's purple too. Just a bit… darker." One of the arguing girls said.

"But Anne!" The other girl said, whining, "Cyber is such an ugly color! Let me have it just this once. I'll buy it for you as soon as they get a new shipment, promise." The girl, who I presumed was Maddi from the conversation argued. Why do girls fight over the stupidest things?

The conversation started heating up, and so being the good model citizen I knew I was I, I walked over and pushed the two girls apart before a fight could break out.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

My strength kept them apart, their flailing arms seeming like feathers against my granite skin.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. If neither of you can agree on something simple like this, then neither of you should have it." And with that I took the lipstick (which happened to be purple) out of one of the girl's hand, went up to the counter, and paid for it, leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

Alice turned around to see me with a MAC bag in my hand and smiled,

"Nicely done Emmett. I see you've taken to your feminine side."

"Yeah whatever." I grumbled back.

"Now put it on." Alice taunted.

"Ugh! Fine Alice!" I said, defeated.

A quick swipe and my lips were grape-purple. Great.

I waited patiently for about… 2 seconds and then decided to go and grab Edward and Jasper myself.

The next item on the list… I scanned the page,

_Go up to three random guys and/or girls and ask them out on a date. _

"Go work your magic baby." Rose encouraged. Even though she was my wife, sometimes she really turned me off. Like now.

"Ugh fine." Jasper complied.

"Where to start?" Edward mused.

"Let's just go guys. I wanna get out of here. The faster the better." I stated, and stalked off to find me some dates.

Walking out of Nordstrom, I headed towards the food court, taking on my first victim.

Quickly scanning the crowd, I picked out a threesome of above average girls. No one was hot compared to my Rose.

I approached the blonde of the group from behind, leaned over her shoulder, and spun her around to face me.

She shouted,

"Ahhh!!! MOLESTER! Get away from me you freak!"

The girl pushed me away and ran off into the girl's bathroom with her friends.

A group of people stood around, stunned, before continuing to walk to their destinations.

"Well that went well." I sighed, and headed to another group of girls, who were older than the last.

As soon as I started walking up to them, the group of girls, about 5 or 6, all started laughing.

"Excuse me, but would one of you lovely ladies like to go out on a date?" I asked them.

"Are you on a dare?" A blonde with deep gold highlights.

"Yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We don't care. But you're brave to go out like that." She pointed to my ridiculous get up.

"Thanks. You guys don't have to accept ya know." I insisted.

"Oh. Okay. It was nice meeting you though." A brunette with mid length, wavy hair said.

"Bye!" A curly brown hair girl shouted as the group walked away and out of my sight.

"Two down, one to go." I told myself.

The next person I tried was some emo looking guy with black skinny jeans and a skull t-shirt. Why not have a little fun while I was at it?

"Excuse me, but would you like to go out on a date with me… hot stuff?" I said, for added effect.

The guy eyed me up and down quickly and replied,

"Hell why not!" he said, and began to approach me, swaying his hips, running his fingers through his hair, trying to be sexy.

Wow. Not the answer I was expecting.

"Umm… never mind." Was all I got out before running off to the opposite end of the mall.

While I was walking by the children's play area, some little kids started screaming,

"Ahh! A zombie! He's going to get us!" and ran around, hiding on the play structure.

"I'm not a zombie!" I yelled back, and then the kids started playing again, confused by my appearance.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself, and soon I spotted Edward sitting on a bench, alone. A girl was looking over her shoulder quickly at him, shooting him glances, before finally stalking off. My guess was that Edward had the same amount of luck as I did trying to snag a date. Not like we would go out with the pathetic humans anyways.

"Hey man. No luck?" I asked him, clapping him on the shoulder before taking a seat on the bench.

"Nope. Thank God." Was his response, filled with relief.

Suddenly Jasper came running from one direction towards us, trying to escape a group of girls… and guys.

Wow. He must've worked his power on them to get them to even follow him.

"Help guys!" Jasper cried, before finally taking cover in a Godiva chocolate store, leaving the crowd behind him confused.

Secretly, Edward and I slipped in behind him.

"I'm not even going to ask." I stated, and briskly turned around before exiting the store.

My brothers followed behind me, and soon Alice, Rose, and Bella came up to us from behind a plant.

"That was hilarious Jasper!" Bella cried. "I think you made Alice jealous." Alice stood next to Rose, pouting.

"Alice, you know I have eyes only for you." Was Jasper's endearing response, before gently pulling her into a kiss, and then pushing her away before getting carried away.

"Alright guys, next item on the list…" I read it out loud,

_Make out with a mannequin. _

"What store?" I asked, meaning where we should go for the dare.

"Any store will do." Rose smirked.

"How about Pac Sun? In front of all the teens?" Bella suggested.

"Nice one Bella!" Alice commented.

"Great Bella, just what we need- a bunch of hormonal teenagers staring at us while we make out with some doll, probably wishing it was them." Jasper snorted.

"Whatever! Let's just get this done with." I pressed, and started heading towards the Pac Sun store.

Pushing through a sea of shoppers, I finally made my way to Pac Sun with Eddy boy (* Growl *. _Told you already Edward, you don't like then get out!_) and Jazz.

I walked into Pac Sun and headed towards the back of the dimly lit store. Behind a clothing rack was one of several mannequins they were preparing to put on display. In fact, they were still naked. However, there were only two girl mannequins left and a guy (which had some clothes on him). This did not go unnoticed by us and so Edward and I raced to get the girls, which left Jasper, stuck with making out with a male model.

Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, I grabbed the model and crushed her against my body, snapping off her legs in the process.

"_Whoops!" _I thought to myself while pressing my lips against the plastic doll. _"Guess I'll pay for that later. If I get caught."_ I smirked on the last bit of my thoughts before ending my vigorous kiss.

Apparently my leg had somehow intertwined with the mannequins by instinct. All that practice with Rose really did lead to something I guess.

What I failed to notice immediately after dropping the now legless female mannequin was that a group of teens had gathered around us, staring in awe how we were brave enough to make out with a doll and to observe our ridiculous clothes.

They were talking in a hushed whisper, and suddenly pushed a girl out of the group.

"Come on Katie, plant one right on the guy mannequin!" One girl urged.

"Go all for it." I grinned at the girl, "What's the worst that could happen?" Obviously she didn't appreciate my encouragements, but finally collapsed under peer pressure and kissed the male doll, but not before leaving her mark.

First she pants the model, leaving him completely naked, and them grabbed a tube of pale pink lipstick and smeared it all over his lips.

Satisfied, the girl turned and walked away proudly from the model.

Cheers erupted from the group that had gathered and the girl took one final bow before disappearing into the front of the store.

The guys and I walked out of the store quickly after that.

Bella stood alone to greet us after the challenge.

"Where'd Rose and Alice go?" I asked.

"Um… they went to a special store to buy some… exotic clothing choices as a reward for today's prank. Rose said for me to tell you 'Emmett you're in for it tonight!' So I can only guess where they went." If Bella could have blushed still, she would have right there.

"Hell ya!" I pumped my fist into the air. Nothing like a new outfit on Rose. Not like it matters that much anyway since it comes off…

But that's beside the point.

"Okay Boys, check the last item on the list." Bella urged.

_Go to the fountain in the middle of the mall. A surprise will be waiting for you. _

Uh oh. Surprise. That doesn't exactly comfort me.

Whatever. The girls could just be trying to scare us even though I don't think they are.

I put on a brave face as I stalked to the center of the mall with the rest of my family close behind.

When we reached the middle, I noticed a huge stage set up with three microphones, huge stereos and a giant poster that said "Live Karaoke starting at 12!" and then a few sponsors supporting the company that had set up the tent with all of this under it.

I noticed Alice and Rose waving to us and motioning us to come over to where they were standing.

"Hey guys! How'd that dare go? Actually never mind, you can tell me all about it later. But right now we have to get you guys ready to sing! We signed you up while you were busy in the store and you guys are first up! You're all singing Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl_. Isn't that great! I put your names under a group name called The Show Stoppers. So when you hear them call that name, it's you guys." Alice said all of this in an excited rush, and if not for our vampire hearing I don't think anyone would be able to understand a word she just said.

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, we have our first performance of the day by The Show Stopper! Come on up here guys! Today they will start us off by singing 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Without further ado, The Show Stoppers!_" The MC called.

Edward, Jasper and I headed up onto the stage and stared at the song sheet we were given with the lyrics on them. I had read it once and every word was secured in my memory.

The music started and I was starting off the first line, with Edward and Jasper switching off on the other verses, and we all sang the chorus:

This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
I got so brave,  
drink in hand.  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

No, I don't even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

Us girls we are so magical.  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

I threw in a couple of awesome stage moves and rocked the mic.

Some girl with brown hair, a blue dress and green tights ended up running across the stage though in the middle of our performance shouting "My name's Rachel and it's chilly in here brr*!" before going off the other side. That didn't faze us though, and we kept singing on beat until the song was over.

At the end we had a second of utter silence, and then wild applause. The crowd went crazy and the house came down!

"Thank you guys!" I yelled into the mic before getting off the stage.

Some random girls came up to me just then.

"Hi! My name's Cailyn! I saw your performance and saw your clothes so I thought you might like this." The girl handed me a black and white Sephora bag, "It's a new lipgloss called Pocket Rocket. There's a hologram of a guy on the lid with a tuxedo and then it switches to one of him in boxers. I don't know if that's your thing, but you guys were HOT on stage. I'm leaving now." And with that the girl ran away. I stood there for a moment, stunned. After the first initial shock wore off, I headed over to where the girls were standing.

"Okay, you guys have to admit, that last dare was a lot of fund wasn't it!" Alice pestered.

"Yes Alice, alright! I had fun. Happy?" Edward said, annoyed.

"That was a hella lot of fun!" I boomed.

"It was alright I guess." Jasper said in a reserved voice.

"I guess it's time to go home now." Bella smiled, and grabbed Edward's hand.

I found my way to the exit and dug my car keys out of my pocket on my skirt and unlocked my jeep.

Sighing, I opened the door for Rosalie, closed it like a proper gentleman, and went back to the driver's seat. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, and I backed out of my parking space, careful not to hit any old ladies of any sort.

When I finally got home, I immediately ripped off my clothes, took a nice long shower, washed off all my make up, and came back downstairs.

"Today was an unforgettable day." I commented, slumping onto the couch.

"Don't you just love our family?" Bella laughed, and we all smiled.

**A/N- So that's it! I've proudly finished my first story and I want to know what you all think! Thanks for everyone's continual support throughout the whole writing process! Love you all ~ pinkmnms ******** Hope you all liked it!**

**P.S. - The star indicates part of a rap my friend made up for a Social Studies project we had. It was for the Cold War and so she was like "It's chilly in here Brr! It's the Cold War!" Good times. ******


End file.
